


Pétalos de mariposas

by InfernusCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of butterflies symbolism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another soulmate AU for this fandom, But I bet people already read something like this, M/M, Minor/Background Relationships - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but with a bit of a twist
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Cuando pensaba en su amor hacía él, lo imaginaba como cientos de mariposas que volaban libremente por el aire, tan azules como lo eran sus ojos, tan brillantes como el nombre que tenía grabado en su muñeca, tan efímero como los pétalos que reposaban entre sus labios."---------------------------------------------------------------------------Klance Soulmate AU con un pequeño twist en este





	1. Más que un amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Vengo a traerles un experimento social para mi, verán este fic originalmente iba a ser un OS pero me estaba quedando largo, por algún motivo nada de lo que publico que sea largo tiene tantas visitas así que estoy tanteando terreno al hacer esto, en vez de publicar todo el OS completo, lo dividí en nueve partes la cual cada parte es una de las escenas del OS, pero cabe destacar que el OS sigue en outgoing, de las nueve escenas tengo listo cinco y no se cuando subiré algo más hasta que tenga por lo menos una escena completa, pero haré el esfuerzo para terminar con este fanfic antes de que termine septiembre 
> 
> Sin más que acotar, espero que disfruten de esto ^^

La primera vez sucedió cuando tenía quince años, la edad en donde la marca del alma aparecía en las muñecas de las personas, el nombre el cual el destino mismo había unido a ti como tu _alma gemela_ quién se dice que estaría a tu lado siempre tanto en las malas como en las buenas. Muchas personas se alegraban cuando el nombre de su persona indicada aparecía con el color que se visualizaba su propia alma, siendo un momento de enorme celebración incluso más grande que una boda o un cumpleaños, el momento en que sabes quién será la persona que estará toda tu vida a tu lado.

Cuando Keith tenía quince años, fue que la marca apareció en su muñeca derecha, su hermano le había contado que cuando la marca aparecía se sentía como si la piel se te estuviera abriendo en dos y que las llamas consumían todo tu brazo hasta que te quedaba una cool cicatriz con el nombre de la persona que verás por siempre.

El chiste era divertido cuando Keith tenía solo cinco años, ahora solo rodaba los ojos cada vez que Shiro se lo recordaba.

Cuando la verdad, en el momento en que su marca apareció en su muñeca no sintió ningún tipo de dolor o ferviente quemadura, sino la simple grácil sensación de una pluma acariciando su piel dándole cosquillas mientras las letras salían una por una en un suave tono azul, tan azul como los ojos de la persona quién es su alma gemela.

Lance, el nombre en su piel decía.

Como en, _su mejor amigo de toda la vida y el infinito_, según lo que el mismo chico decía.

-_¡Viejo, eso es una gran coincidencia! _–Lance le decía con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba tontos aparatos dentales de los cuales Keith siempre encontraba oportunidad alguna para burlarse.- _¡A mí también me apareció mi marca anoche y es tu nombre, mira!_

Y Lance le enseño su propia muñeca mostrando **KEITH** en esta en un tono rojo, como su color favorito, contrastando la piel morena del chico. Keith abrió su boca en sorpresa, sintiendo estrellas aparecer en sus ojos y la sensación de mariposas revolotear por su pecho al saber que el destino, el universo mismo lo había unido a Lance, su mejor amigo, su confidente, la _segunda persona _en la que más confiaba (Lo siento Lance, pero no puedes ganarle esa posición a Shiro), y más importante…

Su primer amor.

-_El universo me debe odiar si me puso a tu lado_ –Decía con su usual tono neutro que solo Lance, _su Lance_, podía ver a través del mismo mientras que golpeaba su hombro sin abandonar su usual sonrisa llena de frenillos.

-_¡Oh cállate! ¡El universo nos AMA! ¡Tú me AMAS! _–Lance dijo sacando su lengua y Keith dejó que una risilla boba escapara de su boca sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse un poco.

_“Lo hago, tú no tienes idea de cuánto.”_

Y Keith quería decírselo, en ese momento, en la casa de Lance cuando celebraban lo de ser el alma gemela del otro; en la sala rodeados de comida chatarra pasando su película favorita: _Los Vengadores._ Keith quería decirle lo mucho que le gustaba mientras Lance se reía de la escena en donde Loki era batido por el suelo por Hulk con la misma intensidad con la que su mamá batía su trapo de cocina para secarlo. Quería decirle lo mucho que Lance significaba para él, sino fuera por la intromisión de Rachel que había llegado de su práctica de tenis viendo al par de chicos acurrucados en el sofá como acostumbraba.

-_Hey enanos, ¿Que están viendo?_ –Ella dejo su bolso con el mango de la raqueta saliendo a un lado sobre uno de los sofás, ignorando por completo la queja de Lance cuando ella tomó una de las latas de refresco, al cual abrió dándole un sorbo.- _¿Tu y Keith tendrá otra de sus pijamadas otra vez?_

-_¡No es una pijamada! ¡Es una muy importantísima celebración la cual tenemos ahora_! –Lance, tan emocionado como acostumbraba, agarró la muñeca de Keith pegándola justo al lado de la suya mostrando las marcas de almas que compartían sus nombres.- _¿Adivina quiénes son almas gemelas?_

Rachel abrió su boca en una pequeña “o” poniendo una mano en su mejilla, pero rápido la expresión sorpresiva paso a ser una pícara mostrando una perfecta dentadura de la cual Keith sabía que Lance envidiaba; Rachel golpeteaba su mejilla con el dedo índice pasando su mirada entre chico a chico cuando por fin fue que abrió su boca para decir lo siguiente:

-_¡Oh! ¿Y para cuando es la boda? _–Había dicho en burla, poniendo su mano sobre su boca cuando Lance soltó un sonido de total indignación, enviándole miradas filosas a su hermana mayor, ambos hermanos ignorando como el rostro de Keith se había encendido por esa mención, Rachel prosiguió a seguir con su broma enrollando un dedo en uno de sus salvajes rulos que caía a los lados de su rostro.- _¡Le dije a Marco que tu serías el primero de todos nosotros que se casaría con un chico! ¿¿No es eso genial?? ¡Te vas a casar con tu mejor amigo, tontito! ¡Justo como mamá y papá!_

La mente de Keith se había ido por un momento dejándola volar libremente como las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de su pecho. Si Shiro estuviera ahí para verlo fantasear con una futura posibilidad en donde ellos estuvieran juntos por tanto tiempo hasta el punto de _casarse_, de seguro le diría que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el romántico empedernido de Lance, y nunca le admitiría que Lance le había prestado varios de sus libros de historias románticas de los cuales los había leído todos porqué Keith nunca dejaba las cosas a medias.

Pero estaba tan perdido en su fantasía que había silenciado toda la conversación que había entre ambos hermanos hasta que escucho la voz de Lance retumbar por toda la sala.

-_¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA KEITH!!!_

Las mariposas dieron un freno abrupto, Keith en cambio se había girado para ver lentamente hacía su mejor amigo con ojos abiertos de la impresión. Lance jadeaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas mirando frenéticamente a su hermana, Rachel también había abiertos los ojos con tanta impresión, parpadeando miró hacía Lance y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza fue moviendo su vista hacía Keith, el gesto fue el suficiente como para que Lance también girará su rostro para ver a Keith a su lado, automáticamente abriendo su boca en mucha sorpresa al ver la expresión que había en su rostro.

-_¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _–Lance agitó tanto sus cabezas como sus manos, dando una larga bocanada de aire.- _¡No de esa manera! ¡Por supuesto que me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho pero como AMIGO! ¡Eres mi MEJOR AMIGO! ¡¡¡Y yo totalmente no me voy a casar con un chico porqué NO me gustan los CHICOS!!!_

Oh.

Keith había bajado los hombros más no en alivio, Rachel volvió a batir la mirada entre ambos sin saber en verdad si había entendido toda la situación o si tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Keith en ese momento; ella solo alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho moviéndolos en una señal aplacante.

-_Ya pues, ya está bueno_ –Decía ella, llevo su mano hacía su nuca rascándola un poco moviendo sus pies un tanto incomodada, carraspeó su garganta antes de volver a hablar.- _No te tiene que gustar tu alma gemela Lance, no románticamente al menos, solo estaba jugando contigo._

Tenía razón, nadie lo decía. Todo el mundo sabía que encontrar a tu alma gemela no significa que tendrían que estar juntos románticamente, había muchas parejas de almas gemelas que estaban en una relación estrictamente platónica, en algunos casos las almas gemelas solían ser familiares incluso, la idea es que esa persona estaría contigo por siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, confiando en el uno con el otro.

(Pero había esta pequeña tímida llama dentro de Keith que trataba de mantenerse a flote con la mínima esperanza de que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos).

-_¡Pero eso no tiene que cambiar nada entre los dos! ¿¿Verdad?? _–Lance se adelantó a decir, con su voz quebradiza producto de la pubertad que ambos seguían pasando, tomando la muñeca de Keith dándole un apretón.- _Tú y yo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿Verdad?_

Keith abrió su boca para decirle que por supuesto, nada iba a cambiar entre ellos solo porqué el universo los había colocado a los dos juntos. No necesitaban estar juntos de esa manera para decirle al mundo que estaba destinados el uno al otro, ¡Ni siquiera tenían que hacer un escándalo muy grande por eso! Además, es solo un tonto _crush_, uno que desaparecería con el paso del tiempo; después de todas esas novelas en donde las gentes se quedaban con sus primeros amores eran solo esos, _historias_.

Ese no tenía que ser el caso de Keith y Lance, por supuesto que no.

Por qué a Lance no le gustaba los chicos, por ende, no podía gustarle Keith.

Las mariposas en su pecho, una a una iban cayendo hacía el abismo que se había creado en el fondo de su estómago que lo dejaba helado con una amarga sensación en la punta de su lengua, una a una caían siendo que sus alas se desprendían de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, dejándolo con una incomodidad extraña en su pecho.

-_Por supuesto, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos_ –Le dijo Keith, poniendo la más feliz sonrisa en su rostro que esperaba no se notara forzada. Lance no pareció fijarse en ello porqué soltó un suspiro de alivio, Keith le dio un amistoso codazo en su brazo, ensanchando su sonrisa.- _Aparte, ¿Quién querría ser tu pareja de todas formas? Eres dramático, ruidoso, y probablemente tu futura esposa se sienta incomoda de ver que te cuidas más la piel y el cabello que ella misma._

-_¡OYE! _–Lance chilló con sus mejillas al rojo vivo, eso hizo que hasta Rachel soltara una carcajada poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen, chocando los cincos con Keith en lo que Lance refunfuñaba cruzando sus brazos.

-_A ver perdedores, denle un espacio a Ray en esa sofá, que yo veré la peli con ustedes_ –Y Rachel se terminó sentando justo en medio de ambos con el bol de palomitas sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y así como todo había empezado terminó con los tres sentados frente al sofá viendo los últimos minutos de Los Vengadores para luego comenzar la siguiente película de su maratón.

La incomodidad en su pecho no lo abandono jamás, no cuando la noche cayó después de culminar La Era de Ultron. No cuando Shiro fue a buscarle en la casa de los McClain despidiéndose de Lance en la puerta, este envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo diciendo “_Nos vemos en clase, alma gemela_”. No cuando Shiro le enviaba sus ridículas sonrisas que ignoró en todo el camino evitando contestar cada pregunta que le decía.

No cuando se acostó boca arriba en su cama a la hora de dormir, mirando hacía el techo lleno de calcomanías de estrellas que Lance le había regalado para su catorceavo cumpleaños diciendo que todo explorador espacial tenía derecho a ver las estrellas incluso en la comodidad de su hogar, el mismo día en donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía su mejor amigo, y en donde empezó a pedirle a quién sea que lo escuchase allá arriba que lo uniera con él de por vida porqué Keith sabía que nunca encontraría a una persona que amaría tanto como lo hacía con Lance.

Solo para que el universo lo escuchase cumpliendo sus plegarías, y que Lance pusiera un nuevo muro entre ellos.

Keith ahogó un gemido tratando de soltar el sollozo que se había formado en su garganta, frotando neciamente sus ojos evitando también que las lágrimas cayeran. Todas aquellas hermosas mariposas que habían crecido en su pecho fueron muriendo sin piedad, dejándose caer en el vacío que ahora consistía ser su corazón, de nuevo ahogó un sollozo pero al momento en que lo hizo comenzó a toser, por un momento creyó que fue por obligarse a contraer su laringe para emitir esos sonidos lastimeros, hasta que volvió a sentir un tirón en su pecho conjunto a una picazón en su garganta que lo hizo toser de nuevo.

Y tosió, y tosió, y siguió tosiendo hasta que algo escaló por toda su garganta haciéndolo que se levantara de golpe sentándose en su cama, escupiendo en sus manos lo que había llegado a su boca.

Fue a los quince años, y la primera vez que los vio, esos hermosos _pétalos azules_ que ahora reposaban en la pálida piel de sus manos.

Las alas de aquellas mariposas que se habían _muerto_ dentro de él.


	2. Presión del rechazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Pero Keith trataba de empujar esas emociones afuera, mantener ocultas a esas mariposas para no arruinar lo que tenía con Lance, a pesar de no ser lo que en verdad quería, no podía pedir más nada que tener su amistad._
> 
> _Y el universo parecía ponerlo a prueba."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos que me han dado! <3 <3
> 
> La verdad no esperaba que la historia si fuera recibida tbh, creí que se iba a quedar en el olvido forever nfdosfnosdfi. No me aguante mucho así que traje el cap 2 antes de tiempo, para así llenarme de más deudas mientras me estreso por terminar el OS antes de que llegue al tope (?)

Por un largo, largo tiempo, Keith decidió ocultar lo que le ocurría. ¿De que servía alertar a todos lo que pasaba con él cuando los demás tenían sus propios problemas?

Shiro seguía buscando frenéticamente a su propia alma gemela, el nombre de **ADAM** reposando en su muñeca con un tono suave de marrón en este. Lance seguía empujándose más y más en clases porqué él tenía como meta ser el mejor astrofísico del mundo, descubriendo un nuevo planeta al que pudiera colocarle _Lance Beta_ como había soñado desde que era niño. Si, ellos no necesitaban que el Keith que tosía pétalos azules los desviara de su meta. Así que mantuvo callado aquel descubrimiento lo mejor que podía, intentando ignorar el dolor de su pecho, intentando ignorar las miradas que Pidge o Hunk le enviaban cuando apretaba su boca para evitar toser frente a ellos, diciendo que sentía su garganta un poco rasposa cuando carraspeaba insistentemente.

Ocultar las cosas de los demás le parecía pan comido, ocultar las cosas a Lance no lo era tanto; simplemente porqué Lance estaba todo el tiempo _ahí_. Desde que sus marcas aparecieron no había día alguno en donde Lance le jalara a todas partes en la escuela para presentarlo otra vez a sus conocidos, esta vez como su alma gemela. Mucha gente solo reía asintiendo con la cabeza, otros no parecían tan sorprendidos diciendo que ya lo veían venir y otros rodaban sus ojos hastiados de que ya era la _decimoquinta_ vez que Lance lo había presentado a ellos como el mejor alma gemela de todos los tiempos.

Aquellas acciones, estúpidas y tan llenas de energía como el dueño de esos resplandecientes ojos azules no evitaban que la tímida sonrisa en Keith aflorara en su rostro, la cercanía con Lance hacía que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera, el nudo de su garganta se expandiera un poco permitiéndole tomar el primer respiro del día. Las pequeñas mariposas dentro de él a veces despertaban de su sueño profundo para dar tentativas piruetas alrededor, sin embargo todavía existía una presión, una inseguridad que no las hacían tomar vuelo tal como antes. Pero Keith trataba de empujar esas emociones afuera, mantener ocultas a esas mariposas para no arruinar lo que tenía con Lance, a pesar de no ser lo que en verdad quería, no podía pedir más nada que tener su amistad.

Y el universo parecía ponerlo a prueba.

-_Chicos, les presento a mi novia, Nyma_ –Dijo Lance acercándose a su mesa en la cafetería de la escuela, a su lado había una chica de larga cabellera rubia atada en dos grandes coletas y ojos magentas. Keith sabía quién era Nyma, la chica de la otra sección de la cual Lance pasaba horas hablando sobre lo hermosa que era, que su cabello resplandecía que le hacía crear un halo de luz sobre su cabeza tal como un ángel, que ella siempre olía a flores y Keith se burlaba de él diciendo que quién se le ocurre estar oliendo a una chica, Lance, eso es raro.

-_Hey _–Ella saludó, una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios pintados con brillo rosa. Hunk le saludó con la mano mientras comía de su sándwich, Pidge solo asintió la cabeza a modo de saludo recargándose de Hunk para seguir jugando con su DS.

Y Keith, él solo se quedó estático, viendo como Lance se sentaba frente a él como de costumbre y luego sentaba a Nyma a su lado empezando una conversación de la cual Keith no estaba del todo pendiente más de la manera en que Lance batía sus cejas después de decir, a lo mejor, alguna de sus frases para flirtear y Nyma reía creando hoyuelos en sus mejillas que la hacía ver adorable. Keith no se movió ni dijo nada, no dejaba de ver lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Las mariposas decidieron ascender por su garganta, Keith tosió teniendo que cubrir su boca con una mano.

-_Amigo, ¿Estas bien? _–Lance le miró con ojos llenos de preocupación, se había incluso levantado de su asiento inclinándose hacia adelante para poner una mano sobre su hombro. Keith asintió un par de veces e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando sucedían esos casos, se tragaba los pétalos carraspeando su garganta diciendo con su voz ronca que estaba bien.

Aquel pequeño momento quedó de lado al instante cuando Lance comenzó a contar una tonta historia usando sus manos para dramatizar haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada, Keith se fijó como Nyma se recostaba a su lado haciendo que Lance sonriera embelecido pasando su brazo por sus hombros apretándola contra su cuerpo, una nueva sensación crecía en su pecho.

_Literalmente_, algo estaba creciendo en su pecho, contrayendo un poco sus pulmones.

Por los próximos días, la dinámica entre Keith y Lance había cambiado drásticamente con la intromisión de Nyma en la imagen. Ahora Lance se paseaba por todos los pasillos de su vieja escuela presentándole como su novia, con una sonrisa estúpida que solo crecía cuando Nyma se acercaba para besar su mejillas haciendo que su rostro se pusieran al rojo vivo, y Keith siempre tosía los mismos pétalos azules desde el primer día a veces teniendo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire cuando sentía que se atrapaban en su laringe. Esos cambios drásticos afectaron también su rutina, lo que normalmente hacían cuando estaban juntos terminó volviéndose una llamada en su celular en donde Lance le pedía disculpa por faltar a su casa para ir a una cita con Nyma.

Y porqué Keith solo quería ver a Lance feliz, le decía que siguiera con sus planes, ya había otros días.

Sin fijarse, el tiempo que antes pasaba con su mejor amigo término siendo reducido de casi toda una semana a un par de días, después de un par de días a un par de horas, Nyma había acaparado toda la atención de Lance para sí misma y aunque Keith quisiera odiarla por eso, la verdad es que no podía; porqué Nyma en realidad era una buena persona. Si ella fuera mala Keith no tendría ni un problema en enviarles miradas asesinas y tratar de separarla de Lance, pero la chica era divertida, amable además de tener el mismo humor tonto que Lance.

Ella era perfecta para él, para _su_ Lance.

Pero Lance había cruzado una raya imperdonable.

-_No_ –Keith refutó con su ceño fruncido, plantándose firmemente frente a Lance en su pequeña sala. Lance refunfuño tirando sus manos hacía arriba, agotado de tener que seguir pidiéndole lo mismo.- _No._

-_Keith, vamos, es solo por esta vez…_

-_No_ –Volvió a refutar, negándose a simplemente dejar que Lance volviera a pedirle lo que quisiese sin que Keith diera su verdadera opinión. Esta vez, pelearía por lo que quería, y esto es lo que quería.- _Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que irías conmigo._

Ese día había una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, un suceso que ambos estuvieron semanas planeando con anticipación para poder llegar a la vieja colina en el parque, una colina con la mejor vista del cielo estrellado en donde planeaban ir solo los dos, sentarse en la grama viendo hacía el fenómeno grabándolos en sus memorias en lo que deseaban poder estar allá arriba para verlo de cerca. Una velada que se supone sería _solo para los dos_, para él y su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, en donde nadie más que Lance y las estrellas estarían ahí a su lado.

Entonces Lance tenía que venir, tirando todo lo que habían hecho, todo ese esfuerzo en que pusieron para pedirle a sus padres el permiso para ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas, todos esos trabajos que hicieron para ganarse el permiso de sus familiares; tirado por la borda porqué Lance quería llevar a _Nyma_ a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Lo audaz es que no era que Nyma se iba a entrometer con su velada, sino que Lance le estaba pidiendo a Keith que _no fuera_ para poder así ser una cita romántica con su novia.

Pues el que estaba de más en esa situación _por supuesto_ tenía que ser Keith.

-_¡Por favor Keith! _–Lance le suplicó, poniendo sus palmas juntas frente a él, casi que se arrodillaba.- _Solo por esta vez, te lo prometo, y para la próxima lluvia de estrellas solo estaremos tú y yo ¿Sí?_

-_La próxima lluvia de estrellas será hasta dentro de diez años_ –Lo sabía, se supone que AMBOS hicieron los cálculos.- _Se supone que sería algo solo para nosotros, solos TU y YO bajo las infinidades de estrellas que caen hoy; ¡¿Y ahora me estas abandonando por NYMA?!_

-_¡No te estoy abandonando, hombre! ¡Solo quiero tener una velada romántica con mi chica!_ –Lance le imitó frunciendo su ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- _Será solo por hoy, jeh, no creo que en diez años no estaremos juntos para verlo._

-_¡Oh! ¿Estás seguro de eso? _–Su voz sonaba incrédulo, molesto, clavando sus uñas en sus brazos para no tener que siquiera pensar en golpear a Lance.- _¿Estás seguro que en diez años te vas a acordar de MI cuando estas ocupado con tu NOVIA de momento?_

Lance tenía la **DECENCIA** de verse ofendido por lo que dijo, sus mejillas tornándose roja sea por ira o por vergüenza misma.

-_¿En serio me crees tan patán como para hacer eso? _–Preguntaba Lance exasperado, casi apretaba tanto sus dientes que sus aparatos se saldrían de su lugar por la presión que ponía.- _¿Crees que yo solo abandonaría a un amigo para estar con la chica que me gusta?_

-_¿¿Entonces de qué forma llamas a lo que has estado haciendo?? _–Keith casi gritó apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo.- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo hicimos algo juntos? ¿O es que acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¿¿Tu alma gemela??_

-_¡Oh por dios Keith, esto es ridículo! _–Reclamaba Lance pasando sus manos por su rostro, eso solo hizo enojar más a Keith, como si fuera Keith el de la culpa, que todos esos momentos en donde Lance lo dejaba por ir con Nyma, todas esas llamadas en donde se disculpaba por no poder asistir a sus invitaciones porqué perdió el tiempo con su novia, en donde Keith solo tenía que sonreír forzado diciendo que ya habrá otro momento para ambos; _¡¿Todo eso fue solo su imaginación?!_

De repente, lo que crecía en su pecho pareció aumentar de tamaño, pero Keith hizo caso omiso de su dolor físico para descargar todo su dolor emocional hacía su mejor amigo, _su alma gemela._

-_¿¿Sabes qué?? ¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas, ¿Ok?! _–Elevó sus brazos, apretando su mirada hacía Lance.- _¿¿Quieres ir con tu novia?? ¡Bien! ¡Vete! ¡No me importa! ¡En diez años no va a importar tampoco porqué estarás ocupando proponiéndote a tu novia bajo la lluvia de estrellas en vez de recordar la promesa que hiciste!_

Y no dejo que Lance tuviera tiempo de responder cuando paso a su lado golpeando su hombro con el suyo caminando hasta su cuarto en donde cerró de un portazo. Ignoro por largo diez minutos a Lance golpeando erráticamente su puerta gritándole que era un cretino, un cobarde, que abriera la maldita puerta de una vez. Y no fue hasta la intromisión de Shiro que Lance dejó de golpear su puerta yéndose de su casa, quedando solo las pisadas de Shiro por el pasillo el único ruido en aquel pequeño lugar.

-_Keith, amigo, ¿Estás ahí?_ –Shiro tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no respondió a su llamado por lo que pudo escucharlo suspirar agotado.- _Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que te escucharé sin importar qué, ¿Bien?_

Keith vio esa noche la lluvia de estrellas, desde su ventana en su oscura habitación, cubierto en sus sabanas como una manta de seguridad. Y aun con la vista de millones de estrellas caer frente a sus ojos, ninguna de ella deshizo el dolor que crecía en su pecho, no importa que tanto deseara a ellas que aliviaran con la presión que sentía, la cual solo empeoraba entre más tosía sacando centenares de pétalos cayendo con suavidad en su cama.

Su celular vibró a su lado, al tomarlo se fijó en la notificación de un mensaje de texto de un número que desconocía. Abrió el mensaje para ver si no era solo una de las tantas bromas de Pidge, el contenido del mensaje lo hizo contener su respiración.

_“Lo siento :C_  
No quería entrometerme entre tú y Lance :C  
En verdad lo siento mucho  
\- **Nyma**”

Cuando Keith despertó al siguiente día, juró que estaba rodeado de centenares de mariposas muertas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Facts:**
> 
> (1) No culpen a Lance por lo que hizo, es algo común que ocurre en las amistades aunque no lo parezca, recordemos también de que Lance es un niño de apenas 15 con su primera novia, es bien común que se descuide de otras cosas por prestarle atención a su nueva novia.
> 
> (2) Tampoco culpen a Nyma por la disputa entre Lance y Keith, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, además me enferma que siempre la pongan como la manzana en discordia por lo que acá deje bien en claro que ella no es MALA como se cree.
> 
> (3) El cálculo de la lluvia de estrellas es mega BULLSHIT, no se ni cuanto ni como se hacen esos cálculos para saber cuando se avecina otra, solo lo puse porqué era necesario para el plot en un futuro, y para dejar en claro que ambos pendejitos son unos nerds por el espacio.
> 
> (4) El título del capitulo es una metáfora, si entendieron bien de que trataba este cap entonces se dieron cuenta.
> 
> ¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente upd8! ^^


	3. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Ya no era su primera prioridad no decirle a Lance sobre la enfermedad, sino **prometerse jamás decirle a Lance** que padecía de aquello, y hacerle creer que por su culpa él estaba…_
> 
> _Keith iba a…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenas, les traigo la siguiente parte de este fanfic destruye venas(?). ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a este pequeño experimento social! Ya llegamos al climax del fanfic y para esos que no han notado todavía lo que pasa con Keith aquí lo explico mejor
> 
> ¡Espero disfruten la lectura! <3 <3 <3

Un año y medio más tarde, Nyma y Lance terminaron.

Y no fue por culpa de Lance, en verdad, o de Nyma en todo caso. Simplemente fue la circunstancia, Nyma había encontrado a su alma gemela a la cual sin ponerle mucho en que pensar se había enamorado de esa persona, su relación con Lance también había fluctuado tanto y al darse cuenta de que le gustaba otra persona tomo la decisión madura, terminar con la relación. Por supuesto que Lance había quedado dolido por eso, llegando a pensar que tenía toda la culpa de que su relación se perdiera.

¿Y quién estaba ahí para recoger los pedazos del corazón roto de Lance?

Keith, claro. Por qué eso es lo que las almas gemelas hacían ¿No? Apoyar al otro, en las buenas y en las malas.

-_Lo siento_ –Lance sorbía su nariz, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Keith, limpiando su enrojecida nariz con el dorso de su mano.- _Lo siento, por abandonarte esa noche, y por toda la estúpida basura que use de excusa contigo._

-_Está bien_ –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, masajeando el hombro de Lance para confortarlo.- _No es tu culpa que tu relación con Nyma no funcionara, ni que ella encontrara su alma gemela, ni que se enamorara, nada de esto es tu—_

Keith giró su rostro poniendo un puño en su boca para toser varias veces, cada nuevo tosido sonando más acuoso que el otro. Keith había hecho un espectacular trabajo para ocultar lo que le pasaba por año y medio de todos, se había vuelto experto para limpiar los pétalos azules antes de que alguien lo viera, había comenzado a reconocer un patrón entre la presión en su pecho y la sensación en su garganta que le decía cuando iba a disparar esas flores por su boca lo que aprovecho para crear un tipo de sistema para saber cuándo debía ir al baño a deshacerse de las flores.

Logró evitar todas las preguntas de Shiro aprovechándose de que su hermano mayor había encontrado a su alma gemela después de muchos años. Logró evitar que Pidge y Hunk lo viera toser en muchas ocasiones. Incluso logró evitar que Lance pusiera atención en él usando su antigua relación como escudo entre ambos.

Pero Keith sabía que, en algún momento, se tendrían que dar cuenta de que algo ocurría con él.

-_Viejo, ¿Estas bien?_ –Lance levantó su cabeza para poder mirarle con ojos azules cargados de preocupación.- _Has estado enfermo, como por, un mes más o menos ¿Seguro que estas bien?_

Keith sabía, que los demás se darían cuenta tarde o temprano porqué su salud estaba empezando a mostrar fallas. La presión en su pecho se había vuelto un dolor constante con el cual se levantaba todas las mañanas, tomando un analgésico que le servía para proseguir con su día a día. A veces le era difícil para él respirar apropiadamente teniendo que dar grandes bocanadas de aire que solo lograban que el cosquilleo en su garganta empeorara. Otras veces era difícil comer bien, toser constantemente solo hacía que su estómago se revolviera, en más de una ocasión había devuelto lo que había comido ese día.

Empezaba a sentirse cansado, débil y mareado. No supo muy bien de dónde provino esa sensación mocosa que había en su garganta, pero Keith quería suponer que como estaban en temporadas de gripes a lo mejor era por eso, siendo una buena excusa para ocultar lo que le pasaba con el pretexto de que se había contagiado de gripe.

-_Estoy bien Lance_ –Decía Keith en voz suave, restregando un ojo con sus nudillos.- _Es solo gripe, no es nada._

-_¿Gripe que te ha durado un mes? _–Lance ironizó subiendo una ceja, Keith solo subió un hombro siendo la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Lance le tomó de la mejilla girando su rostro a él, en otras circunstancia ese gesto lo hubiera hecho estremecerse pero Keith estaba tan acostumbrado a que Lance fuera un chico táctil que solo lo dejaba ser, aparte, esos pequeños gestos hacía que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera un poco.- _Amigo, estas más pálido de lo usual, y tienes unas muy fuertes ojeras aquí _–Como para señalarle, Lance paso su pulgar bajo su ojo derecho.- ¿_Has estado durmiendo siquiera?_

De nuevo, Keith solo subió hombro, no planeando decirle que a veces se le dificultaba dormir por el constante dolor en su pecho, su incapacidad para respirar como un ser normal y los pétalos que salían de su boca. Lance refunfuñó arrugando su nariz, se separó de él tirándose de espalda sobre su cama viendo hacía su techo con las viejas calcomanías de estrellas, unas que otras se habían caído con el pasar de los años.

-_Deberías ir al doctor _–Lance le decía, su vista sobre el techo pero su ceño fruncido.- _No, tienes que ir al doctor._

-_Es solo gripe Lance, no es nada del otro mundo_ –Quería desviar el tema lo más pronto posible, sorprendiéndose cuando Lance le tomó del brazo dándole un fuerte apretón.

-_Keith, por favor, por mi propia sanidad ve al maldito doctor o juro por todas las constelaciones que nos rodea que le diré a Shiro que fuiste tú el que embarró de mantequilla de maní la nueva chaqueta que su novio le regaló._

Bueno, le dio un muy válido punto para ir al médico.

Así fue como Keith terminó en una sala de espera de una clínica de la comunidad, él solo, no importa que tanto le insistiera Shiro en acompañarle él _ya era un chico grande y podía ir solo al doctor si quería_ a pesar de que su seguro médico estaba a nombre de su hermano mayor. Keith se había colocado una mascarilla en su boca para no incomodar a nadie tanto por sus tosidos como por el hecho de que centenares de pétalos azules escaparían de su boca sin su permiso, una enfermera le llamo diciendo que ya era su turno, levantándose para ir hacía el consultorio designado para la médico general en turno.

-_¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy, señor Kogane?_ –La doctora Ryner le saludaba con una sonrisa, sus manos juntas frente a ella sobre el escritorio. Ella tenía la sensación de ser una persona sabía, con los muchos años de experiencias escrito en su rostro que parecía haberlo visto de todo con el tipo de campo en donde trabajaba.

Keith sabía bien que, tarde o temprano, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando con él; _¿Y qué mejor momento que ese, no?_ Así que solo se quitó la mascarilla que cubría su boca con cuidado, varios pétalos cayendo en su regazo mientras la tela sostenía la mayoría, dejándola sobre la mesa para que la doctora viera aquello.

Tal como pensaba, Ryner no se vio siquiera sorprendida por la cantidad de pétalos azules que había en su escritorio.

-_¿Desde cuándo? _–Pregunto con natural paciencia.

-_Un año y medio._

-_¿Un año? _–Las grisáceas cejas de la médico subieron bastante por unos segundos, bajándolas al cerrar sus ojos soltando un suspiro por la nariz. Se levantó de su asiento tomando un formulario médico de su escritorio colocándose a un lado de Keith.- _Necesito hacerle algunas pruebas, por favor sígame._

Ese día Keith fue víctima de varios tipos de pruebas, la más especial siendo la radiografía en su pecho, Ryner le indicó regresar al consultorio para darle su diagnóstico, apareciendo tiempo después con los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre y la radiografía que puso sobre una especie de máquina que le permitía ver mejor la imagen de sus pulmones.

-_Creo que usted ya puede ver el avance de su propia enfermedad_ –La doctora tomo un bolígrafo con el que empezó a señalar lo que podía verse en la radiografía. Dentro de las imágenes de sus pulmones había una serie de líneas intrínsecas que se originaban desde el medio extendiéndose hacia los lados en varias direcciones cubriendo cada rincón de los mismos, las líneas seguían siendo muy finas pero estaban por todas partes.- _¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de la enfermedad de **Hanahaki**?_

Keith le miró por un segundo, bastante confundido, bajando su mirada hacía su regazo buscando en su memoria si había escuchado sobre dichosa enfermedad antes en la escuela o siquiera lo había leído en un libro; quizá si lo había escuchado alguna vez en un documental sobre las más extrañas y poco comunes enfermedades del mundo pero en sí, no recordaba mucho de lo que había visto en ese documental por lo que su respuesta en verdad fue sincera.

-_Sé que escuche sobre eso antes, pero no puedo decir que recuerdo mucho_ –Dijo, volviendo a ver hacía la doctora.- _Solo recuerdo que es considerada una enfermedad poco común._

-_Exacto, no es una enfermedad muy probable, de hecho esta estimado que solo una persona de una población de mil obtiene la enfermedad_ –La médico intentó sonreír con simpatía, lo que generó que Keith rodara los ojos; genial… Como si no fuera suficiente ser el chico raro asocial del grupo.- _Parafraseando un poco, la enfermedad consiste en un crecimiento anormal dentro del sistema respiratorio de las persona, cómo pudiste haberte dado cuenta por los pétalos de flores que toses constantemente_ –Keith asintió a su explicación, esperando que prosiguiera, la doctora volvió a hacer hincapié en la imagen de la radiografía.- _Pero me temo que no es tan simple como solo toser unos pétalos de flores; cómo puedes ver aquí tanto dentro como alrededor de tus pulmones raíces comenzaron a rodearlos, lo que le da razón a tu dolor constante en el pecho y la falta de aliento._

-_Y, ¿Qué es lo que causa esta enfermedad? _–Keith preguntó, jalando con cierta ansiedad la manga de su camisa sin quitar la vista del médico que volvió a sentarse frente a él.- _¿Cómo siquiera obtuve la enfermedad en primera vez?_

-_Muchos estudios demuestran que la enfermedad no se contagia como los demás virus al estar en contacto con este, al parecer sucede de forma espontánea y certera, no tiene un tiempo de incubación sino que una vez alojada comienza a crecer con el tiempo_ –Ryner acomodo sus lentes sobre su rostro, volviendo a ver hacía Keith a los ojos.- _Sin embargo existe un detonante para causar dicha enfermedad, usualmente… El amor no correspondido._

-_¿Él QUÉ? _–Keith le miró, estupefacto, todo aquello que la médico le decía hasta los momentos le pareció plausible hasta que soltó aquella bomba.- _¡¿M-Me está diciendo que prácticamente me está creciendo un arbusto en el pecho porqué la persona que me gusta no le gusto de regreso?!_

-_En una manera de resumirlo, es exacto como lo indicas_ –Por un momento Keith se quedó callado, esperando el momento en donde la doctora Ryner se deshiciera de esa faceta seria que tenía y comenzara a reírse a carcajadas diciendo que había caído en su mentira. Ella nunca cambió su faceta sino que más bien parecía ensombrecerse más.- _Muchos estudios indican que el factor denominador que existen entre la población de personas que han sufrido la enfermedad, es que han sido víctimas de un lapsus emocional al no ser correspondidos por la persona amada, lo que me da a asumir que existe alguien así en su vida._

La simpleza en como dijo aquellas palabras provoco que el rostro de Keith se encendiera, bajando un poco la manga de su suéter para ver el hermoso nombre de su alma gemela plasmado en su piel, Ryner hizo un sonido de total simpatía con su garganta que logró hacer que Keith se encogiera en su silla como si la médico no hubiera visto ya la marca de alma que tiene en la muñeca. Así que, en resumidas palabras; ¿Todo esto era porqué Lance no lo quería? ¿Era Lance entonces el culpable de que algo estuviera creciendo dentro de sus pulmones?

Incluso si en cierta manera resultara lógico que Lance es culpable, Keith solo no podía ponerlo como el villano de su historia; lo amaba demasiado para poner esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros.

No decirle a Lance sobre la enfermedad del Hanahaki, se había vuelto su _prioridad_ número uno.

-_¿Existe una cura? ¿A-Algo que me ayude a evitar esto? _–Keith llevo una mano sobre su pecho, pensando en que si podía atravesarlo, tocaría las raíces que tenía tratando de descubrir si había pequeños capullos de flores adormecidos dentro de su caja torácica, o capullos de mariposas esperando su turno de volar libremente.

-_Existe algunos medicamentos que pueden desacelerar el proceso de crecimiento_ –La médico junto sus manos frente a su rostro, con sus codos sobre la mesa, sus ojos se cerraron solo un par de segundos en un aire dubitativo, abriéndolos para posar estos nuevamente en los de Keith.- _Pero hay una cura definitiva que puede deshacerse de la formación dentro de su pecho._

-_¿Y cuál es?_

-_Una operación_ –Decía, seria, toda ella estaba seria.- _Pero tiene un riesgo a pagar… _

Keith estaba al borde de abalanzarse sobre la mesa para exigirle que le dijera cual era ese tan mencionado riesgo, solo lo detuvo la idea de que estaba en un establecimiento médico en donde podía irle muy mal si se atrevía a hacerle algo al médico, por lo que en cambio apretó una mano sobre el refilón de la mesa, sus grisáceos ojos viendo expectante a la doctora Ryner pidiéndole que avanzara con lo que le estaba contando. Ryner parecía debatirse en si verdad decírselo o no, cosa que impacientaba más al pobre Keith; ¿Qué podría ser peor que unas flores estuvieran comprimiendo tus pulmones? Hasta esa altura podía decir que ya nada podría ser tan peor que aquello… Pero lo pensó muy deprisa, lo siguiente que salió de la boca de la doctora lo dejo _helado._

-_La operación extraerá el origen de las raíces siendo ese el principal problema de todo_ –Ella acomodo sus lentes una vez más, quizá era un simple tic nervioso que tenía para alentarse a proseguir con lo que dice.- _Sin embargo, cuando me refiero a extraer el origen no solo habló de algo físico, sino que… También se extrae la emoción por la cual se originó la enfermedad._

-_¿A qué… Se refiere exactamente?_

-_Que dejaras de sentir **amor**, hacía Lance._

Por una segunda vez su mente se desconectó del mundo, pero esta vez las mariposas no volaban con la gracilidad del viento sino contra la feroz ventisca que sería su propia mente al ver escena tras otras de todos los momentos en donde su amor hacía Lance había comenzado. Con la simple sensación de pequeños besos de mariposas cuando Lance pasaba sus manos por sus brazos cuando lo jalaba con él hacía la sala en donde sus padres y hermanos bailaban prometiéndole no reírse mucho por hacer el ridículo. El cosquilleo de las alas cuando tímidos dedos picaban sus hombros, y diminutos ojos azules envueltos en alargadas pestañas que le pedía ayuda con un cálculo avanzado de matemáticas o con alguna frase en inglés que escapaba de lo propio que sabía. El revuelo de centenares de mariposas cuando Lance, _su Lance_, le sonreía mostrando una dentadura aún envuelta en aparatos dentales de los cuales no evitaba para nada burlarse de ellos, dándole un empujón en su hombro haciendo que se embarrara de helado ocasionando que Lance entre risas se disculpara con él sacando una servilleta con la cual, siendo muy suave, limpiaba la achocolatada mejilla de Keith.

Todas de esas hermosas mariposas que nacían de su amor hacía Lance, debían desaparecer, y con ellas cada una de las esplendidas sensaciones que el chico cubano había tallado en su corazón sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

Ya no era su primera prioridad no decirle a Lance sobre la enfermedad, sino **_prometerse jamás decirle a Lance_** que padecía de aquello, y hacerle creer que por su culpa él estaba…

Keith iba a…

-_¡No! _–Keith se escuchó a si mismo vociferar, golpeando con sus puños las braceras de la silla.- _¡Yo no quiero la operación! ¡No quiero perder mi amor por Lance! ¡Me rehusó a hacerlo!_

-_Keith,_ -Ryner, una persona que agradecería eternamente por su enorme paciencia, tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.- _Incluso si pides usar el tratamiento médico, la formación seguirá creciendo más, los síntomas van a empeorar y llegara un momento que las dosis ya no serán suficiente, sufrirías de un intenso dolor; ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres la operación? _

Keith espero por unos segundos, muy alargados segundos en donde esperaba que la médico le diera un discurso acerca de ser todavía muy joven como para tomar riesgos, que perder ese amor no significaba que perdería la capacidad de amar, que todavía existían muchas personas allá afuera que podían otorgarle ese amor fuerte, incondicional, sacrificado que sentía por Lance y solo por él.

(Y si Lance nunca iba a corresponderle, por lo menos le gustaría conservarlo, mantener aquellas mariposas que le daban motivos para levantarse todas las mañanas).

Ryner no lo hizo, no dijo nada sino que se quedó esperando por su respuesta, por lo que Keith con su cabeza gacha, lamiendo sus resecos labios fue que le respondió.

-_Y-Yo, tomare el riesgo_ –Titubeo un poco, viendo hacía sus manos que se bajaron a su regazo, en donde sus dedos se juntaban entre ellos, ansiosos.- _Y si, y si algo llega a pasar… Lo pensaré, sobre la operación, la tendré a consideración._

Incluso si fuese una tremenda mentira lo que decía, Ryner pareció aceptar lo que dijo con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza tomando el recetario para comenzar a escribir todos los medicamentos que sabía servirían en su caso, con las diferentes dosis y los diferentes tiempos que debía tomarlos. Antes de irse, Keith le suplicó una vez más que pusiera como diagnostico que se trataba de una fuerte gripe o una infección, para que así Shiro no preguntase tanto por todo, aun siendo poco ético la médico acepto a regañadientes aquello haciendo que en el seguro de su hermano afigurara que tuvo una _infección pulmonar leve_.

Keith salió de la clínica, con un examen de sangre, un par de recetas médicas, una bolsilla con varias medicinas, y una promesa grabada en hierro sobre su pecho.

Tarde o temprano, alguien se daría cuenta de lo que pasa con él, cualquiera menos Lance.

Por qué haría todo lo inhumanamente capaz para que Lance nunca sepa sobre su enfermedad, y sobre el amor que siente por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Facts:**
> 
> **(1)** ¿Yo? ¿Tratando el Hanahaki como una verdadera enfermedad? Most likely than you think. Para esos que desconozcan el termino, la enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad ficticia cuyo síntoma principal es que la persona que la sufre tose pétalos de flores que nacen desde sus pulmones, cada quién tiene su propia versión del Hanahaki así que yo quise jugar con una un tanto diferente a lo habitual.
> 
> **(2)** Si ya van agarrándole el hilo al asunto, no, lo que Keith tose no son las mariposas muertas de su pecho. Las mariposas son un simbolismo de su amor hacía Lance, y al toser los pétalos de flores se consideraría como "si matara su amor por él".
> 
> **(3)** Lo de la operación es parte de la enfermedad ficticia, solo existen dos posibles curas para la enfermedad, y la operación tiene el costo de quitarle el sentimiento a la persona.


	4. Un idiota...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lance estaba besando a Griffin._
> 
> _¡Ese maldito bastardo!_
> 
> _(¡Ese maldito suertudo bastardo!)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAMENTOLAGRANDEMORA. BOI no saben lo horrible que no es tener internet porqué tu país es ultra bullshit y la vida no te la quiere poner fácil, así que aquí ando gastándole los megas a mi papá tratando de subir esto para que no crean que los tengo abandonados ***WHEEZE*** Anyways, acá el capítulo cuatro de esto que tanto quieren y yo también (?)

Con un simple parpadeó, su graduación de preparatoria había llegado. La medicina para su enfermedad había servido su propósito bastante bien, sin tener que aumentar su dosis por el siguiente medio año, solo yendo de nuevo con Ryner para que revisara el proceso del crecimiento de la malformación en su pecho una vez más ocultándolo con una simple visita de rutina médica. Y por supuesto que Keith no solo se sentía mal pidiéndole de favor al médico que hiciera eso por él sino el tener que ocultarle todo a Shiro quién pagaba su seguro médico, pero todavía no sabía cómo traerle ese tema en la mesa, y aun con las medicinas que le habían dado eso no detenía que siguiera tosiendo pétalos azules de vez en cuando, en especial en momentos en donde Lance parecía interesarse por otra persona.

Así que, volviendo a su graduación.

Keith no creía que había sobrevivido tres años de preparatoria sin mayores incidentes más que uno que otro que rezaba no fueran a parar en su expediente universitario. Tampoco creía que fuera uno de los chicos que se estaban graduando con menciones honorificas por ser un buen alumno, el top número uno de su clase superando siempre al tonto de Griffin por un par de puntos. En el momento que subió al podio para recibir su título honorifico en manos del director Coran, podía escuchar a Hunk y Lance gritarle desde sus puestos agitando sus propios títulos en sus manos; Pidge que estaba en las sillas de invitados al fondo también se hacía ver gritando al tope de sus pulmones espantando a la pobre señora que tenía a su lado. Keith juraba que tanto Shiro como Adam habían soltado varias lágrimas tales orgullosos padres que se autoproclamaban ser.

Y luego de eso vino el baile de graduación, del cual la historia no giraba en torno a eso sino a lo que vino después del baile; _la fiesta post-graduación._

Lance, siendo el típico chico que catalogaban como _mariposa social_ (Muy para la ironía del asunto), no era raro para nadie que fuera amigos con todos los miembros del club de drama, tanto actores como miembros de reparto, y que fuera uno de sus compañeras quién le invitó a la fiesta que tendría en su casa diciéndole que por supuesto podía llevar a sus amigos si quería. “_Entre más gente, muchísimo mejor_” es lo que le había dicho su amiga con una mega sonrisa en su boca, así fue como Lance terminó arrastrando a sus tres mejores amigos a una fiesta en una enorme casa después del baile de graduación en la escuela.

No tenía ni dos horas de que había llegado a la fiesta, y Keith ya había perdido a Lance de su vista.

Lo cual también era algo habitual que Lance solía hacer; ¡Oh no! No en un mal sentido claro, es que el cubano resultaba ser tan extrovertido que se movía de un lado a otro interactuando con cada nueva persona que veía. En cambio Keith, desadaptado social local, era más del estilo de pegarse en una esquina oculto entre las sombras viendo a los demás pasar o hacer el ridículo después de que tuvieran más de un sorbo del ponche que había en la mesa de bocadillos. Usualmente Lance lo encontraba cuando se hacía “_el ninja solitario_” para jalarlo a bailar con él, sorprendiéndose más de que este en ningún momento apareciera. Hunk no estaba tan lejos de donde estaba parado, sentado en uno de los sofás hablando con Shay, quién no solo es su alma gemela sino es su novia a la que todo el mundo sabe que están saliendo pero Hunk sigue negándolo a pesar de que es obvio.

Pidge, quién todavía le faltaba dos años más para graduarse de preparatoria, estaba siendo elogiada por varias personas por la vestimenta que tanto ella como su hermano Matt habían trabajado juntos, la cual era una ropa parte tuxedo parte vestido que se ha vuelto un tema popular entre las personas que habían dentro de la casa.

Pero no había ninguna señal de Lance, no en la sala donde estaban los demás bailando, no afuera en la piscina trasera en donde había un grupo de persona nadando, ni siquiera en la terraza en donde se podía ver las estrellas sin necesidad de que te distraigan. Quienes sí vio cuando lo estaba buscando fueron tres personas conocidas a la cual decidió acercárseles, saludando con su mano y un simple “_Hey_” para que notaran su presencia.

-_Hey Keith_ –Nyma le saludaba con un guiño sosteniendo en su mano uno de los típicos vasos rojos de fiesta con ponche. Su usual largo cabello rubio lo traía envuelto en una elegante cebolla, con un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura.

-_¿Qué hay, viejo? _–Rolo, alma gemela de Nyma y su actual pareja, saludó a Keith chocando los puños. Su cabello cenizo lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, vistiendo jeans oscuro con un simple blazer morado- _Es raro verte en un lugar como este, especialmente sin el atolondrado de Lance._

-_Estaba por preguntar sobre él de hecho_ –Keith paso su mano por su nuca, desordenando un poco la pequeña cola de caballo que traía.- _¿Alguno de ustedes le ha visto por acá?_

-_Pue yo creo que sé dónde está_ –Plaxum cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su elegante corto vestido aguamarina tenía varias conchas marinas rosas en su escote, su largo cabello azul estaba amarrado en una complicada trenza griega. Plaxum y Lance salieron solo por un par de semanas, terminando al poco rato cuando su relación no parecía ir como querían, quedando mejor como buenos amigos (Aunque Plaxum le confesó solo a Keith que Lance parecía estar pensando en _otra persona_ cuando estaba con ella). - _Si maaal no recuerdo, creo que uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol le invitó a jugar beer pong en la cocina._

-_Ugh, no me digas…_ -Keith paso la mano por su rostro sintiendo el dolor de cabeza comenzar a retumbarle en las sienes. Por qué si había algo más difícil que soportar a Lance en su modo drama, era Lance en su modo ebrio y dramático, no ayudaba en nada que no fuera capaz de sostener su licor después de unos cuatro shots de lo que sea.- _Tengo que buscarlo antes de que se humille a sí mismo y se quite sus pantalones cantando alguna canción de los Backstreet Boys sobre una mesa._

-_¡Keith, Keith, espera! _–Nyma le tomo del brazo cuando se disponía a ir a la cocina, mordiendo su labio inferior con tal de no reírse.- _Te pido esto no solo como una de las exes de Lance, sino también como una buena amiga y persona… Si Lance hace algo ridículo por favor, por favor grábalo y muéstranoslo mañana, ¿Sí?_

¿Y cómo decirle que no a eso? De por sí Keith tiene todo un arsenal al cual llama “Estupideces que Lance hizo estando ebrio”.

(Se volvía mil veces más divertido cuando Lance era incapaz de recordar lo que hizo al día siguiente, cuando tenía que mostrarle el video).

Keith entonces fue a la cocina que no fue difícil de encontrar en aquella enorme casa, y por supuesto que había un grupo de jugadores de futbol lanzando una pelota de ping pong dentro de los vasos de plásticos, cuando uno fallaba en meter la pelota tenía que tomarse un shots de lo que sea que le den los demás. Keith prefirió ignorar los gritos e insultos que entre ellos se lanzaban, acercándose a la única persona que no parecía nada interesado en jugar sino en grabar las locuras que hacían el resto de sus compañeros de equipo; Ryan Kinkade.

-_Ryan, ¿Has visto a Lance?_ –Se le acercó a un lado para no aparecer en su toma, en el momento que uno de los tipos tiro la pelota tan fuerte que terminó golpeando a otro en su boca. Ryan silbó asombrado, respondiendo a su pregunta sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

-_Creo que se había ido con James, sé que dijo algo sobre buscarte_ –Le dijo esquivando rápidamente cuando una pelota iba en su dirección la cual golpeo en la pared.- _¡Agáchate!_

Keith se tiró al suelo cuando la cocina se volvió una batalla campal en donde las balas fueron centenares de pelotas de ping pong _(¡¿Cuántas pelotas se necesitan para un estúpido juego?!),_ logró salir de ahí sin recibir un golpe, levantándose limpiando el traje que había alquilado para el baile. _¿Lance estaba con Griffin?_ Raro, si conocía a Lance él también tenía unas fuertes opiniones sobre Griffin, ¿A dónde habrán ido los dos? Bueno, no tuvo que buscarlo por mucho tiempo porqué la estridente risa de Lance fue el guía que necesitaba para encontrarle.

Pero pensándolo bien, quizá era mejor no haber pensado en buscarle en primer lugar.

Porqué en donde lo encontró, en los escalones que llevaban a la planta superior de la casa, había visto una imagen que ni con todo el cloro del mundo sería capaz de borrarlo. Porqué Lance estaba ahí, demasiado ebrio que cualquiera podría notarlo, plantando sus labios sobre los de un muy estático y muy impresionado James Griffin.

Lance estaba besando a Griffin.

¡Ese maldito bastardo!

_(¡Ese maldito suertudo bastardo!)._

Algunas personas decían que cuando veías a tu crush besándote con tu mayor enemigo, sentías que el tiempo se paralizaba y que la escena se rompía en mil pedazos como si fuera un espejo, así de dramático. Sin embargo, la realización de lo que pasaba no fue un momento dramático para Keith, ni siquiera podía decir que algo se rompía dentro de él sino que muy al contrario, _crecía_. Crecía con suma fuerza que apretaba sus pulmones agitando a las durmientes mariposas que tenía adentro, y luego de la sensación de presión en su pecho fue que vino el golpe.

Certero, mortal e innegable.

Justo en todo su corazón.

Keith llevó sus manos en su pecho sobre su corazón, sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies teniendo que sostenerse de la pared, abría su boca queriendo llevar aire, tan solo asustando las mariposas que sin saber hacía donde ir decidieron ascender por su tráquea, empujándose las unas a las otras, hiriéndose en el proceso con tal de poder salir de aquella aprisionada abertura. Keith no supo en que momento le dio fuerzas para moverse, haciendo todo en una forma automática, solo supo que cuando se encontraba frente a un lavabo en uno de los múltiples baños del lugar, miles y miles y miles de pétalos estaban saliendo por su boca, cada arcada la sentía destruyendo su pobre garganta, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus párpados.

Y cuando por fin creyó que ya no iba a seguir escupiendo más pétalos, fue que vio la horrible escena que tenía en frente; como aquel lavabo de blanco color ahora tenía toda una acumulación de pétalos azules encima. Y cuando se miraba en el espejo, veía su sudoroso, asustado y herido rostro, de su quijada todavía colgaban varios de esos pétalos.

-_¡Keith! _–Y cuando giró al escuchar su nombre, tener que volver a aguantar su respiración cuando tanto Pidge como Hunk veían todo con sus bocas entreabiertas.

-_Keith… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?_ –Hunk fue el primero en dar un paso hacia adelante señalando al lavabo inundado de pétalos azules.- _¿Estabas tú…? ¿Acaso estabas tosiendo esas flores?_

-_No le digan a Lance_ –Fue lo que logró decir ignorando por completo la pregunta de Hunk, con su voz apretada como si todavía tuviera algo apresando su tráquea.

-_¡Eso no explica la pregunta! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué te salían pétalos de la boca? _–Pidge demandaba dando un paso dentro del baño, agarrando uno de los pétalos que había en el lavabo examinándolo de cerca.- _¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? Sé que nos has estado ocultando algo desde hace un tiempo, y has sido muy persistente en no decirnos de que se trata._

-_Si viejo, no queríamos como que meternos en tus asuntos porqué sabemos cómo eres, pero esto… _-Hunk movió sus manos señalando hacía donde estaban los pétalos.- _Creo que esto era algo que necesitaba saberse hace mucho._

-_No es nada _–Keith negó con su cabeza, inhalando profundo por su nariz, tosiendo solo un poco que con suerte no soltó otros pétalos.- _Es solo un problema que tengo el cual estoy resolviendo por mi cuenta, en verdad no es nada, y por favor no le digan a Lance sobre esto._

-_¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucedería si Lance se enterara? _–Pidge retó frunciendo su ceño, poniendo sus manos en taza mirando con intensidad hacía Keith. Él no iba a flaquear solo porqué le viera de esa manera, si había alguien mucho más obstinado que Pidge lo era él mismo, y no importa que tanto Pidge le preguntara él no iba a responderle a nada.

-_Solo no se lo digas, esto es un asunto solo MIO y no quiero que nadie se meta con eso ¿Ok?_ –Dejó en claro a ambos. Keith comenzó a recolectar los pétalos entre sus manos arrojándolas al inodoro, bajando de la palanca dejando que ellas se fueran junto con el agua.- _Lo que si le dirán a Lance, es que me fui a casa, díganle que lo llamaré mañana._

Sin decir muchas palabras se fue de la fiesta hacía su casa, todavía con la imagen de su alma gemela besando a Griffin, la cual generaba punzada tras punzadas de dolor en su pecho. Por mera voluntad propia llegó a su casa diciéndole a sus dos hermanos que estaba cansado, tomando un poco más de la dosis recomendada de sus medicamentos lanzándose a su cama buscando conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente hizo una video llamada con Lance, Keith no tuvo que tocar el punto de Griffin porqué al parecer todos ya se habían enterado, hasta el mismo Lance que se le veía mortificado pasando sus manos por su rostro.

-_¡Ugh! ¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto? _–Chillaba Lance en su usual tono de dramatismo, restregando un ojo con su mano, todo su rostro mostraba que estaba pasando por una terrible resaca.- _¿Sabes? Esta no era la manera en que quería salir del closet frente a todos._

-_¿A qué te refieres? _–Preguntó Keith, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja balanceando su laptop en su regazo.

-_¿Te acuerdas esa vez cuando teníamos quince que había hecho todo un drama solo por qué no me gustaban los chicos? _–Lance dejó la pregunta al aire solo por un par de segundos en donde Keith asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior rascando su mejilla.- _Haha, mentí, en realidad me gustan mucho los chicos._

Gracias al cielo Keith pensó rápido y terminó escupiendo su jugó hacía el otro lado o hubiera empapado la pobre pantalla de su laptop. Tosiendo un par de veces para recuperarse de la acidez de la naranja, fue que vio hacía Lance con ojos bien abiertos diciendo “**QUE TU QUÉ**” totalmente indignado.

-_¡Mira, es complicado! _–Lance se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- _¿Te acuerdas de la tonta apuesta que tienen mis hermanos de que dicen que yo seré el que se case con un chico?_ –Keith volvió asentir, Lance prosiguió.- _Mis padres siempre han sido muy tolerantes con respecto a esos temas, y tú sabes como Luis está casado con Lisa, Marcos no está interesado en salir con nadie en particular, Verónica sigue creyendo que ve más fácil que se case con una chica que con un chico, y Rachel tiene todo este discurso de que ella es una mujer libre que no se va a atar a esas cosas y bla bla bla… Todos ellos creían que yo sería la excepción y tendría un futuro esposo en vez de esposa, y yo sé que ellos no me lo decían a mal y les daba igual si lo hacía o no _–Lance levantó sus manos al aire, más enojado consigo mismo que con su familia.- _¡Pero claro que yo solo era un chico pequeño que reaccionaba mal a sus bromas! Así que por un tiempo quería decirles que estaban equivocados porqué solo me gustaban las chicas…_

-_Pero ellos tenían razón…_

_-¡Ellos tenían tanta razón y me siento como un idiota porque solo a mi ebria mente se le ocurre decirle al mundo “Soy bisexual” es besando al estúpido de James Griffin!_ –Lance pasaba su mano por su cabello desordenándolo mucho más de lo que estaba, teniendo una imagen frenética y medio maniática que solo alguien como Keith podía encontrarlo hermoso.- _¡El lado positivo es que totalmente puedo pasear con mi bandera Bi amarrado en mis hombros como una capa!_

-_Lance _–Keith intentó que su voz sonara en plan regaño mientras que luchaba por no hacer que la sonrisa que buscaba aparecer saliera a la vista.- _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Yo te conté que era gay como a los doce años!_

-_Porqué estaba en mi fase de negación, parte de la experiencia bisexual, según palabras de Vero _–Lance enarcó sus cejas haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.- _¿¿Y tú qué?? ¡Me dejaste solo en esa fiesta con Griffin! ¿¿Qué clase de alma gemela eres??_

-_Uno que tenía que proteger su propia salud mental_ –Keith rodó sus ojos, sonriendo ladino coloco el dorso de su mano en su frente haciendo una mueca de repulsión que se veía dramática, cosa que había aprendido de Lance.- _Tuve que llegar a casa y arrojarme agua bendita en todo el cuerpo, el traje lo tuve que quemar para que no hubiera evidencia de la alta traición que me causaste._

-_¡¿Traición?! ¿¿Cuál traición??_

-_¡Besaste a Griffin, Lance! ¡James Griffin! ¿Es que inconscientemente te gusta o qué?_

-_UGH, por favor, tú sabes que no tengo tan malos gustos _–Lance arrugó su rostro en asco, luego sorbió su nariz levantando su mentón como tratando de salvar su ya quebrada dignidad de alguna forma.- _Además, él no es para nada mi tipo._

-_¿En serio? _–Keith tildo su cabeza, curioso de saber qué tipo de chico le gustaba a Lance.- _¿Y cuál es?_

Lance, en ese momento, se había quedado callado mirando a cualquier cosa menos a Keith, el rubor en sus mejillas había aumentado un poco y su boca se entreabría buscando palabras que no se atrevía a decir. Keith estuvo a punto de alentarlo a que siguiera cuando la voz de la mamá de Lance se hizo presente en la video llamada pidiéndole algo en español que Lance rápidamente respondió en el mismo idioma, volteando su cabeza hacía un lado.

-_¡Ay coño! ¡Olvidé que tengo que cuidar a mis sobrinos! _–Cerró sus ojos masajeando el puente de su nariz, suspirando por la nariz. Miró hacía la pantalla sonriéndole avergonzado a Keith, mostrando perfectos blancos dientes sin frenillos.- _Te lo diré después, ¿Ok?_

Keith lo dejó pasar sabiendo el terror que eran sus sobrinos deseándole suerte en la travesía. Terminando la video llamada dejó su laptop hacía un lado segura en la mesilla de noche, después de eso Keith solo… Se desplomó en la cama, con sus brazos a los lados mirando hacía su techo en lo que su mente susurraba confundido pero con mucha pasión un “_Qué carajo_” constante. Así que a Lance le gustan los chicos también, y en otras circunstancias pudo haberlo celebrado, si fuera otra persona lo estaría celebrando.

Pero Keith, quién llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo el leve palpitar de su corazón, no pudo encontrar felicidad en la noticia sino tristeza, de saber que si le confesaba a Lance sobre su Hanahaki, no solo se estaría culpando por todo sino que buscaría la manera de _enamorarse_ de Keith para ver si con eso podía ayudarle.

Por qué así era Lance, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por sus amigos.

Y Keith no quería eso, por más que le agradaría pensar en un Lance que correspondiera sus sentimientos, no quería que ese amor naciera más de un deber por un amigo enfermo. Quería que Lance le amara de la misma forma en que él lo ama, no porqué Keith estaba tosiendo pétalos de flores azules por su culpa.

No era justo, no para Lance.

_No para él mismo._

El repique de su celular lo saco de su espiral depresivo, metiendo la mano bajo su almohada sacándolo viendo que Pidge le estaba llamando, un poco confundido contesto la llamada con un simple “_Hola_” de su parte.

-_¡¡¡HANAHAKI!!! _–El grito de Pidge al otro lado del auricular lo hizo sobresaltarse, alejando el celular de su oído en lo que Pidge seguía gritando.- _¡Lo que tienes es Hanahaki!_

Keith estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo lo supo, luego entendió que se trataba de Pidge, la chica que es capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar en menos de una hora en lo que los demás llevarían días intentándolo. Pasando su mano por el rostro sabiendo hacía donde iría la conversación, volvió a colocar el celular en su oído dando una fuerte inhalada por su nariz.

-_¡Tienes que decirle a Lance! _–Claro que ella también sabría que Lance es el implicado, ella es una chica lista después de todo.- _¡O le diré yo misma sobre eso!_

-_¡No! ¡No le vas a decir ni a Lance ni a nadie sobre esto! _–Espetó Keith severo, poniendo su brazo contrario en su estómago.- _¡Este no es un asunto tuyo, Pidge! Es mío, y solo yo puedo decidir lo que quiera hacer con eso o no._

-_¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡AAAGH! _–Podía imaginarse a la chica jalando su cabello caminando de lado a lado en su habitación, soltando uno tras otro gruñido de rabia.- _¡Pero Keith! ¡Tienes que decirle a Lance! ¡Él tiene todo el derecho de saber sobre eso mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros!_

-_Aun si tienes razón en ello no lo voy a hacer, ¿Crees que está bien hacer sentir culpable a Lance por algo del cual no tiene control? ¿Cómo esperas que le explique a alguien que una rara enfermedad me apareció mágicamente solo por qué no me corresponde? ¿Cómo crees tú que se pondría?_

-_¡¿Pero no piensas en lo que te pasaría a ti también?! _–Pidge estaba exasperada, había un nudo en su voz que se podía escuchar a través del celular, que le decía que se estaba aguantando sus lágrimas por la rabia, la frustración, la tristeza.- _¡Keith, s-si sigues ocultando esto t-tu podrías… T-Tú vas a…!_

-_Lo sé_ –Respondió calmado, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de que la chica no podría verlo. Levantó su brazo derecho para ver el nombre grabado sobre la piel, encima del pulso de su muñeca, en donde cada latido resonaba con el nombre de **LANCE** grabado en ellos.

Latidos que, tarde o temprano, cesarían junto con las mariposas de su pecho.

-_Lo sé…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FACTS:**
> 
> **(1) Keith y James son enemigos jurados desde kínder(?), pero su rivalidad siempre ha sido más por la parte académica, o sea ambos son los mejores estudiante de su colegio pero James siempre estaba tras Keith por cómo, dos o tres puntos de separación *SNORT***
> 
> **(2) La rivalidad de Lance con James es por otra razón que tiene mucho que ver por qué alguien alguna vez le dijo que James tenía un crush en Keith ;)**
> 
> **(3) La chica que invitó a Lance a la fiesta era Rizavi**


	5. Corrosiva Envidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Keith apretó el agarre en su vaso, las mariposas regresando a su escondite evitando las flamas que quemaban con **“Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio”.**"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _GÜENAS_ **
> 
> ** _Les traigo como puedo el capítulo cinco de esta cosa mientras intento mantenerme cuerda con todos los problemas que están sucediendo en mi país, mi hogar, entre otras cosas. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos esos que se detienen a leer y dejarme votos/kudos, reviews, favs y follows, se les aprecia un montonazo <3 <3_ **

Verónica tenía razón, si era más factible que se casara con una mujer.

Por qué meses antes de que comenzaran la universidad habían hecho un viaje hacia Cuba para la boda de Verónica con su novia de hace cinco años, Acxa. Keith y sus hermanos se habían quedado con los Serranos, la familia materna de Lance, cuya abuela los adopto a los tres al instante después de ver “_lo flacucho que son estos gringos_” ignorando por completo la masa de músculos macizo que era Shiro para seguir alimentándolos con cacerolas tras cacerolas de comida hogareña.

No es como si alguno de los tres se quejara por ello.

La boda fue hermosa como la mayoría de las bodas eran, en un salón de fiesta con vista a la ejemplar playa de Varadero. Las novias estaban igual de hermosas, todavía riéndose del hecho de que sorprendieran a la otra usando el mismo vestido con el mismo velo.

Cosas que suceden cuando quieres sorprender al amor de tu vida.

La recepción, en cambio, y haciendo honor a la sangre latina que corría por las venas de cada McClain-Serrano, fue algo fuera de este mundo. Tal parece que cada familiar de Lance se sabían de memoria los pasos de _Zumba_ como si hubieran crecido con esa habilidad desde el útero, hasta los primos bebés de Lance se movían al ritmo de la música que dejaban en vergüenza a cualquiera que no supiera bailar.

Por ejemplo: _Keith._

Keith se había quedado sentado en la mesa designada para su familia y los Holts, a medida que avanzaban la noche uno a uno fue abandonando la mesa para interactuar con algún familiar de Lance en la fiesta, incluso Pidge se fue para buscar a Hunk y jalarlo a una conversación con el tío de Lance que tenía un título en _mecánica aeronáutica_, y Keith estaba ahí devorando no con muchos ánimos cada pasapalos que los mesoneros dejaban en su mesa.

Si bien no había nada más que quisiera Keith que humillarse frente a la familia de su crush con las pobres excusas de pasos de bailes que sabía, el ligero dolor en su pecho le recordaba que debía moderarse. Como era de esperarse, la dosis de medicamentos ya no le estaba resultando teniendo que tomar el doble de pastillas para al menos aligerar la presión, cada vez que carraspeaba su garganta podía sentir la vista de halcón de Pidge clavándose en su cabeza; Hunk en cambio le miraba con más compasión después de enterarse de lo que pasaba por la chismosa de Pidge, y el gran chico no hizo tanto escándalo como ella.

_“Pero no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti nunca, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad amigo?” _Fue lo que le dijo en su no-tan-casual llamada telefónica que sucedió a las pocas horas de que Pidge le había llamado.

Cada brusco movimiento que Keith hacía se sentía como si pusieran miles de sacos de tierra en sus pulmones que a veces le dificultaba hasta dar una simple bocanada de aire, pero tenía que aguantarlo porqué a Lance le gustaba correr todas las mañanas en la playa y Keith era muy débil cuando se trataba de él.

Hablando de Lance, él no estaba tan lejos de donde podía verlo. Un grupo de personas se aglomeraron en el momento en que una de las novias iba a lanzar el ramo de flores, fijándose de que Acxa sería quién lo hiciera y todos conocían que Acxa poseía un brazo de beisbolista. Ella lanzó el ramo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que pasara por encima de todas las personas, cayendo en picada hacía Rachel que se encontraba atrás de toda la gente. Apenas se fijó del ramo Rachel gritó batiendo su brazo como una de sus raquetas de tenis gritando _“¡ATRÁS SATANAS!”_ golpeando el ramo alejándolo de ella.

Lance se lanzó como portero para atrapar el ramo con su pecho, y todos comenzaron a aplaudirle por su gran hazaña.

Las amigas de Acxa se rieron por la fuerza que ella uso para lanzar el ramo, una de ellas con vestido naranja suave que resaltaba su largo multicolor cabello le pregunto si es que acaso los lirios le habían ofendidos entre risas en lo que otra mujer, mucho más fornida que podía hacer competencia con Shiro, llevando un traje, carcajeaba con estridente fuerza colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la otra.

Ezor y Zethrid, quién no solo eran una medio problemática pero increíblemente estable pareja, sino también el _alma gemela _de la otra.

Keith mordió, quizá con mucha fuerza, el palito de masa de queso frito que llevo a su boca.

Cada lugar en donde Keith pusiera su mirada, veía parejas de almas gemelas de todo tipo, pero la que más predominaba eran las _románticas_. Fue demasiado difícil escuchar de los familiares de Lance, los que si podían comunicarse en inglés, como contaban sus historias de como conocieron a sus almas gemelas y como ahora eran sus esposos u esposas.

Y había una segunda versión de la misma historia, tal como era el caso de Verónica y Acxa, que no eran almas gemelas pero se sentían como si lo fueran a pesar de que el nombre en sus muñecas fuera de otras personas.

_Y Keith lo odiaba._

Odiaba tener que escuchar relatos tras relatos del poder del “_verdadero amor_” y lo “_afortunado que eran que sus almas gemelas fueran el amor de su vida_” mientras que él tenía que vivir con el constante recuerdo de lo que no puede tener creciendo dentro de su pecho, mostrándolo al mundo en forma de pétalos azules.

Odiaba sentirse así, sentir esa _envidia_ que corroía dentro de él y quemaba con fervor las mariposas que apenas despertaban de su ensueño.

Pero solo podía sonreír y asentir a lo que le decían con un fingido interés, después de todo era lo único bueno que podía hacer en los últimos casi tres años.

Fingir que todo estaba bien.

El ramo de flores que cayó a su lado lo hizo saltar de sus deprimentes pensamientos, Lance había tomado asiento a su lado pasando su brazo por los hombros de Keith. En algún punto de la noche se había quitado el saco de su traje quedando solo con su chaleco y corbata azul. Su cabello se había arruinado por tanto moverse que ahora era una maraña esponjosa castaña, sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto bailar y no por el exceso de alcohol del cual Lance juro no excederse “_nunca más_”. Aún con la fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel, al tenerlo cerca podía sentirle vibrar de rebosante energía, y el par de resplandecientes ojos azules con enorme sonrisa que iban dirigido hacía él.

Dios, Lance era tan hermoso y Keith se odiaba siempre por dejar que esa sonrisa hiciera estragos en su corazón.

Cada. Maldito. Tiempo.

-_Hey viejo, ¿Por qué estás tan gruñón tan temprano? ¡Las chicas todavía no han cortado el pastel!_ –Lance picó en medio de sus cejas un par de veces, con aquello tan simple logró hacer que Keith sonriera golpeando su mano.- _¡Mucho mejor! Te ves más guapo con una sonrisa._

Keith trató de no leer mucho entrelíneas aquel comentario, si preguntaba por el sonrojo de sus mejillas diría que era por el calor.

-_Creí que estabas bailando con…. Espera, ¿Cuál de tus primas era esta vez? ¿Estefani? ¿Martha?_

-_¡Mal! Laura, pero vi a mi mejor chico haciendo del ninja solitario en la mesa y dije “¡No, no! ¡Lance, no puedes dejar que tu alma gemela se vuelva un anciano amargado antes de tiempo!”_ –Decía con mucha simpleza subiendo un hombro, ignorando por completo como Keith rodaba sus ojos para darle un golpecillo en la punta de su nariz.- _Y no creas que no vi a varios de mis primos haciéndote ojitos para sacarte a bailar; ¡Llegué a creer que Jason lo había logrado hace un rato!_

-_No sé cómo decirte sin ofender a toda tu familia Lance, pero no estoy interesado en salir con tu primo de doce años_ -Keith se rio por la nariz, recordando lo insistente que era ese pequeño niño.- _Y el niño tenía frases para coquetear mil veces mejores que las tuyas, a estas alturas podría hacer una lista de cada McClain o Serrano que coqueteo conmigo en estos días._

-_Ese es parte de tu encanto, hipnotizas a todo McClain y Serrano que te ve con tu hermosura_ –Lance le dio varias palmadas en su rodilla.- _Tengo que literalmente pelear con mi familia para demandar tu atención, la americana y la latina por igual._

Keith quería decir algo totalmente ridículo y meloso como “_Siempre tendrás toda mi atención en ti_” cuando el mismo Lance se levantó un poco de la mesa agitando su brazo para llamar la atención de alguien, Keith automáticamente sintiendo como su ánimo disminuía a medida que _ella_ se acercaba a la mesa.

_Ella_, con su esponjado cabello blanco que la hacía ver etérea.

_Ella_, con su vestido rosa que contorneaba todo su cuerpo.

_Ella_, que caminaba con el aire de alguien venida de una cuna de oro pero con un buen corazón.

-_¿Qué tal chicos? _–_Ella_ decía, con su cantarina voz envuelta en un fuerte acento británico que le daba más punto a su apariencia exótica, con piel morena y ojos azules que tenían un resplandor rosa en medio.

_Ella_, Allura, la más hermosa mujer que Keith había conocido hasta los momentos.

Y, muy seguro lo creía, era el reciente nuevo _crush_ de Lance.

(Keith la odiaba. Keith odiaba que la odiara, por qué muy dentro de él creía que Allura no fuera tan mala persona).

(Pero si tenía que explicar porque actuaba tan evasivo con ella, siempre puede hablar sobre la mala impresión que Allura cometió apenas le había conocido).

-_Es raro verte a ti sentado en vez de estar en la pista de baile_ –Mencionaba sentándose, _por supuesto_, al lado de Lance.

-_Un pajarillo me informó que este tonto aquí a mi lado no se ha movido toda la noche de la _mesa –Lance suspiró en fingida tragedia, Keith rodó los ojos por su dramatismo. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle quién le soplo sabiendo que era obvio que fue Hunk.- _Vine a compartir mi gracia divina con él para que no esté solito._

Keith de nuevo rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza un par de veces dándole un codazo en el costado, por el rabillo de su ojo notaba que Allura también rodaba sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Cuando ella fijó sus ojos en Keith, la sonrisa intentó ensancharse un poco queriendo que se viera natural, amable, calmada; tan solo logrando que cualquiera pudiera fijarse en lo incomodada y avergonzada que en realidad se notaba.

Quizá Allura estaba pensando en su “presentación” días atrás.

-_Así que, Keith _–Ella carraspeó su garganta, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa e irguiendo su espalda.- _Lance me ha hablado mucho de ti, más de lo que puedas creer._

-_¿En serio? _–Keith pregunto con floja sonrisa ladina, sintiendo como Lance parecía tensarse a su lado apretando el brazo sobre sus hombros. Lance estaba evitando mirarle al rostro clavando sus intensos ojos en Allura, viendo un fuerte rojo en su cuello y la punta de sus orejas.- _¿Qué tanto?_

-_¡Muchísimo! _–Levantó sus manos agitándolas un poco, en su muñeca derecha se podía ver el nombre de **ROMELLE** en un suave tono magenta.- _Romelle estaba tan tentada de lanzarlo del balcón si no dejaba de hablar de su queridísima alma gemela._

Una parte de Keith estaba complacida de que Lance todavía hablaba sobre él con los demás llamándolo de esa manera, pero la otra parte que quemaba con la envidia no dejaba de decirle que Lance prefería pasar más tiempo con otros que con él desde que habían llegado a Cuba. Buscaba no culparlo, buscaba no verse adolorido por eso, no era todos los días que Lance viajaba kilómetros de distancia para poder ver a su familia materna por lo que le parecía normal que quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, hasta eso Keith lo entendía muy bien, mejor que cualquiera.

Pero Keith entendía si eran familia, _¿En dónde entraba Allura en todo esto?_ Ella era amiga de Acxa y Verónica, hija del dueño de la compañía en que trabajaban, por ello su estatus de clase alta. Obviamente vino por la boda de sus dos buenas amigas, y apenas Verónica le presento junto a Romelle, Lance ya había puesto sus ojos en la belleza exótica de cabellera blanca.

Quizá, era egoísta pensarlo, que Keith quisiera monopolizar todo el tiempo de Lance consigo que con Allura.

Era egoísta _pensarlo_, por lo tanto, _no lo hacía_. Así que dejaba que Lance fuera con quién quisiera, mientras que Keith le daba un codazo amistoso diciendo que estaba bien cuando giraba a verle con suplicantes ojos azules. Que todo estaba bien, en lo que apretaba sus labios para que los pétalos no salieran volando de su boca.

-_¡Yo no hablo TANTO de él! _–Lance replicó con ridícula voz chillona negándose a voltear a ver a Keith todavía, quitando su brazo de sus hombros recargándose en el espaldar de la silla todo enfurruñado.- _¡Hablo la cantidad normal! ¡Lo normal entre dos grandes amigos!_

-_Claro, amigos_ –Allura prácticamente ronroneo aquello, viendo hacía Keith con pícaros ojos y una sonrisa gatuna que Keith admitía le hizo sonreír un poco. Allura se inclinó hacia adelante moviendo un dedo indicándole que se le acercase un poco, por mera curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quería además de seguir burlándose de Lance, Keith puso sus brazos en la mesa inclinándose hacía ella quedando casi cara a cara sin contar que tenían al cubano atrapado entre los dos, que veía todo con ojos bien abiertos.

-_Él me dijo un súper secreto,_ -Allura puso una mueca seria, bajando su voz para que solo fuera un susurro. Escuchó a Lance contener su aliento, Keith decidió ignorarlo subiendo sus cejas para alentar a Allura de que continuara.- _Un súper secreto del que nadie debería enterarse, pero como me caes bien te lo diré._

Keith tragó asintiendo una vez, irónicamente muy concentrado por saber ese gran secreto que Lance le había confesado a ella.

-_Él me dijo…_ -Hizo una pausa dramática, todavía muy seria, todavía susurrando.- _Que tu greña te hace ver sexy y que le daba envidia de que sea tan sedosa y suave._

Keith soltó tremenda carcajada tirándose hacia atrás con sus manos sobre su abdomen, haciendo caso omiso de que Lance lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada con rostro enrojecido.

-_¡Eso era información clasificada! _–Refunfuño Lance, levantando sus brazos al aire, para luego cruzar sus brazos poniendo un puchero en sus labios.

Keith daba fuertes bocanadas de aire por su boca, alertando un poco a las mariposas de su pecho. Con temblorosa mano tomo un vaso de refresco que se había servido previamente, dándole un largo sorbo para recuperar el aliento y pasar su mano por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas. Cuando por fin sintió que podía respirar, tenía ya en mente mil y una burlas para Lance respecto a su “_secretito_”, pero al voltear se quedó callado al ver a Lance y Allura conversando cerca del otro, en su propio mundo. Keith bajo sus cejas viendo mejor hacía su vaso con más interés que la conversación que estaba pasando a su lado, sintiendo la presión en su pecho darle pequeños pellizcos que prefirió ignorar.

-_¡Lance no! ¡Sabes que es complicado ahora! _–El grito-susurro de Allura le hizo girar para ver como la chica se había encogido de hombros tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirando lo más disimuladamente que podía hacía una parte en específica, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- _Todavía tengo… Mucho en que pensar._

Lance suspiró, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica dedicándole una sincera sonrisa que Allura correspondió poniendo su mano sobre la de él dándole un apretón.

Keith apretó el agarre en su vaso, las mariposas regresando a su escondite evitando las flamas que quemaban con “**_Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio_**”.

-_Keith_ –Parpadeó un par de veces, notando que Lance se había volteado a verle con ojos preocupados, ahora su mano estaba en su hombro apretándolo.- _¿Estas bien, viejo? Has estado, como que perdido en las nubes últimamente._

-_Oh _–Keith volvió a ver hacía el vaso, suspirando y negando con la cabeza volviendo a verle con una pequeña sonrisa.- _Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado._

Y en parte era eso, estaba cansado de muchas cosas, en especial de su propia enfermedad pero esa no tenía que decírsela a su crush justo ahora. Lance bajo sus cejas como si no creyera lo que le decía, cuando apenas había abierto su boca para refutar, en un flash rubio apareció una chica agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Lance, Romelle sonreía amplio con sus mejillas sonrojadas que decía que quizá se había pasado de más con los _mojitos_.

-_¡Lance! _–Arrastró chillonamente, apretando sus manos en el brazo del cubano.- _¡Me prometiste que tendrías un baile conmigo! ¡Ven, vamos a bailar!_

-_¡Ya va, ya va! ¡Estoy acompañando a Keith justo ahora! _–Replicó pero sin dejar que Romelle siguiera jalándole del brazo, más que nada por no ser maleducado con la chica.

-_Keef no se va a ir a ningún lado si vienes a bailar conmigo un rato _–Romelle había hecho un puchero en sus labios, volteando a ver hacía Keith.- _¡No te molesta si me lo llevo solo un momento! ¿O no Keef?_

“_Llévatelo, no es como si Lance fuera mío de todas formas”,_ fue lo que estuvo a punto de decir si no se hubiera mordido la lengua al último segundo, evitando escupir ese veneno cargado de sus celos y envidia. Lance lo estaba mirando todavía con sus cejas caídas, con la preocupación latente en sus ojos azules, expectantes, como si esperaba que Keith le dijera algo, como si esperaba que Keith le diera su permiso; _¿Permiso para qué?_ Lance es una persona libre, podía estar con quien quiera y como quiera, Keith tenía que apoyarlo en todo lo que fuese necesario.

_Su_ Lance no era **_SUYO_** en cualquier manera.

Por lo que Keith hizo su acostumbrada seña de subir sus hombros con el mensaje claro de “_Esta bien, no me molesta_” que Romelle entendió al instante ampliando su sonrisa jalando a Lance fuera de la silla en dirección a la pista de baile. Lance seguía quejándose con Romelle, viendo hacia atrás sobre su hombro para Keith, sus ojos azules bien abiertos con un sinfín de preguntas del cual Keith no tendría verdadera respuesta, o el valor de preguntarle por qué siempre lo veía como si le suplicara desde que llegaron a Cuba.

Keith suspiró, apoyando su espalda al espaldar de su silla, un fino movimiento a su lado le hizo entender que en realidad no estaba tan solo en esa mesa.

Allura se había quedado, en sus manos estaba el ramo que Lance había dejado enredando sus finos dedos entre los lirios blancos y amarillos; pero ella le estaba viendo con mirar que destilaba preocupación también, y algo más del cual Keith no entendía bien.

-_Creo que Lance le gustaría que cuidaras esto por él_ –Le extendió el ramo, los pétalos de las flores se movieron un poco sin que ninguno de ellos cayera sobre el mantel. Aun cohibido, Keith aceptó el ramo colocándolo frente a él.

-_Uhm, mira, Allura… _-Comenzó sin saber bien lo que quería decir, sin estar seguro de que si necesitaba decir algo para disipar el ambiente tenso entre ambos e intentar, por la mera felicidad de Lance, llevarse bien con otro de los crush de su alma gemela.- _Creo que…_

Pero Allura le interrumpió pegando sus manos sobre la mesa levantándose de repente, sus ojos estaban puesto en otra dirección, toda ella se había puesto muy nerviosa de un momento a otro sin que Keith tuviera el tiempo de preguntarle, ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, rápido saliendo de la mesa para irse de la misma manera en como llego; de la nada básicamente.

Ni siquiera Keith tuvo el tiempo para sentirse ofendido por eso cuando escuchó un largo suspiro seguido de un par de tosidos que lo había hecho girar, solo viendo un destello de blanco y negro desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente; _¿Es que todos estaban llenos de energía ahí?_ Ojalá pudiera decir que le gustaría compartir esa energía con todos, sino fuera porqué el palpitar dentro de su pecho le daba una mejor idea de quedarse seguro en donde estaba.

Keith volvió a suspirar, al bajar su mirada hacía el suelo se fijó en algo nuevo que lo hizo levantarse, dando unos pocos pasos hacía lo que vio agachándose en el suelo, con delicadeza tomando lo que había en el piso haciéndolo reposar en la palma de su mano.

En su palma había un par de pétalos rosas.

Pétalos que le recordaban mucho a los que crecían dentro de _él._

-_… Uh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Si llegaste hasta acá primero que nada quiero decirte que lo siento mucho (¿?¿?¿?)** _
> 
> **FACTS**
> 
> **(1) Mi headcanon sobre la familia de Lance es que su papá es el norteamericano. El mismo headcanon suele variar dependiendo del AU pero en este caso digamos que sus padres se conocieron por cuestiones de trabajo, congeniaron, se volvieron mejores amigos aparte de almas gemelas, se gustaron, se casaron, el papá se fue a vivir un tiempo a Cuba con su mujer y tuvieron múltiples hijos, y luego el papá encontró una mejor oferta de trabajo y se llevó a su camada al USA y se quedaron viviendo ahí.**
> 
> **(2) Allura es un par de años menor que Acxa y Verónica, a la vez un par de años mayor que Lance. Solo para dejarlo en claro, Lance y Keith tendrían 17, casi 18 años, Allura tendría 21. Allura no trabaja en la compañía de su padre, en realidad sigue siendo estudiante, pero se pasea por ahí lo suficiente como para haberse hecho amiga de las recién casadas.**
> 
> **(3) Allura totalmente dijo un comentario racista sobre los japoneses SIN SABER que Keith tiene sangre japonesa, justo en frente de él, cuando se conocieron.**
> 
> **(4) Este capítulo paso por diferentes versiones hasta que salió este último, y existió una escena en donde Adam le decía a Keith que Shiro tuvo que ir al baño porqué “tiene una vejiga de anciano que se llena con solo dos botellas de cerveza”, al final esa escena fue eliminada pero podemos decir que sucedió en algún punto de la fiesta. También existió una en donde Klance bailaba por unos minutos hasta que Keith comenzaba a toser.**
> 
> **(5) Lance habla demasiado sobre Keith, DEMASIADO ;) ;) ;)**
> 
> **(6) El motivo del porqué Keith cree que Lance tiene un crush en Allura es porqué literalmente Lance usa al menos una frase de coqueteo en medio de una conversación con ella.**


	6. Solos y Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _¿Y que no era esto una gran ironía? ¿Qué no era su vida desde hace cuatro años una simple y burda burla de lo que acontecía?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Holis, y bienvenido al sexto capítulo de la novela barata que tanto les gusta (¿?)   
Quiero decirle a todos principalmente que les agradezco por todas sus bonitas palabras que me dejan en los reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta cosa <3 Ahora tengo que decirle lo más importante y es que, creo que este será el último upd8 de este año; ¿Por qué? Bueno, tres razones: Principalmente, todavía me faltan completar las otras tres escenas finales de este fanfic, que ya son junto a este otro, el clímax de todo, apenas llevo un párrafo de la escena 7. Segundo, empecé a trabajar y eso no quiere decir que impedirá que siga con esto, pero es probable que me tarde un poco en subir cosas. Como tercero y último, ya se acerca las fiestas y voy a estar bastante ocupada con ello en especial con mi familia, no sé si vaya a actualizar en algún momento en ese tiempo dependiendo si me gana la ansiedad de hacerlo (¿¿??) de todas formas FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA USTEDES MAI LOF <3 <3 <3**
> 
> ***Les lanza el cap en la cara y huye***

Tener a Lotor de compañero de cuarto no era tan malo como muchos creían.

Lance estaba enojado por dos razones: La primera, que el sistema de la universidad de Arus no los pusiera a ambos como compañeros de cuarto en la residencia estudiantil, la regla es que solían emparejar a un nuevo ingreso con algún veterano. A Lance le toco alguien que si no llegaba a su pequeño departamento oliendo a alcohol y marihuana cada cuatro días, entonces tenía que soportarlo cuando llegaba con su exageradamente ruidosa novia que se ganó dicho título cuando estaban “_consumando su relación_” en la habitación contigua, Lance estaba enojado porqué Keith tuviera un compañero que fuera mucho más serio y maduro, con la educación suficiente para hacer sus cosas por fuera en vez de molestar dentro.

Lo segundo era que Lance había creado _una vendetta_ en contra de Lotor porque no había forma alguna de que alguien tuviera el cabello naturalmente blanco y tan bien cuidado como él. Aparte de que Lotor solía ser bastante amigable con Keith, como un normal compañero de habitación debía ser, que Lance varias veces se quedaba viendo fijo hacía el mayor cuando Lotor se acercaba a Keith para conversar o preguntarle si quería que le trajera algo de la tienda de abajo, cada vez que venía a visitarle (Lo suficiente para ignorar a su desastroso compañero).

-_No puedo creer que estés dejando que Lotor te compre comida_ –Lance chistó, viendo hacía el trozo de pizza con champiñones en un plato sobre su regazo, pizza que Lotor compró para los tres en buena fe, mirándola como si esta fuera a saltarle encima o estuviera envenenada.- _¿Este es el tipo de chico que te gusta Keith? ¿Con suficiente dinero para que sea tu Sugar Daddy?_

Keith rodó sus ojos, metiendo un trozo de champiñón a Lance en su boca cuando la abrió para decir algún otro comentario mordaz sobre su compañero, Lotor solo miraba toda la escena con diversión deletreada en su rostro, subiendo un hombro cuando Keith le veía pidiéndole disculpa por su exagerada alma gemela.

Pero volviendo a hablar sobre Lotor, era mucha mejor persona de lo que los rumores decían. En un principio Keith creía que se trataba de otro típico chico ricachón que cree que puede mandar porqué “papi” es dueño de una de las más magnánimas empresas existentes. No solo **NO** era un maldito niño mimado, sino que Lotor era una persona más sencilla de lo que parecía. Quizá tenia ropa que valía más que todo lo que tenían en su pequeño departamento, pero Lotor compraba sus propias cosas con su propio dinero que ganaba justamente con su propio trabajo como _traductor freelancer_, aprovechándose de que sabía por lo menos ocho idiomas distintos ascendiendo a nueve cuando encontrara a alguien que le enseñara _rumano_.

(Oh, puede que esa sea _otra_ razón por la que Lance también lo detestaba, cuando él solo podía hablar dos idiomas en vez de ocho).

Keith y Lotor tenían muchas cosas en común así que no había silencios incómodos cuando se reunían para cenar en su pequeño comedor-cocina, además de ser una persona extremadamente meticulosa, limpiaba todos los desastre que hacía, se ofrecía a lavar toda la ropa al menos una vez a la semana. También ofrecía a comprarle cualquier chuchería sin recibir nada a cambio, solo por ser un buen compañero, Keith igual le regresaba el favor en más de una ocasión, y también le compraba cosas a Lance cuando venía de visitas así el chico tratara de ponerle cosas imposibles como “_agua mineral traída del monte Everest_” y Lotor regresaba con una botella de agua mineral a la cual le escribía “**Monte Everest**” con un marcador al lado de la etiqueta entregándosela a Lance con una sonrisa ladina importándole poco que su alma gemela lo aceptara a regañadientes.

(-_¿Por qué odias tanto a Lotor? _–Le había preguntado Keith hace un tiempo, los dos solos en su pequeña sala comiendo un servicio de sushi “_traído directamente desde Japón_” que Lotor había llevado antes de encerrarse en su cuarto concentrándose en su nuevo trabajo.- Es un buen tipo.

-_Es un tipo pretencioso, presumido, arrogante_ –Arrugaba su nariz metiendo un rollo de atún en su boca, mascando con fuerza un par de veces.- _Y siempre parece estar observándote, ¿No lo notas? Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en ti._

-_Supongo_ –Keith subió sus hombros, girando sus palillos entre sus dedos.- _Pero él me cae bien, me gusta._

Keith lo había dicho con sinceridad, y su “me gusta” venía más de un sentimiento amistoso que de algo más hacía su compañero de cuarto, sin embargo; no notó como Lance había desviado su mirada apretando con fuerzas sus palillos mientras murmuraba “_Por supuesto que te gusta…_”).

Lotor también se había ofrecido a comprar sus medicamentos, incluso si nunca preguntaba para que eran a pesar de notar lo curioso que estaba.

Keith podía decir que tuvo la suerte de no solo tener un buen compañero de cuarto, sino también un buen amigo.

Y más adelante, un buen _aliado_.

Cuando en una noche, Keith se había despertado al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse abruptamente, conjunto a varios fuertes tosidos. Keith salió de su cuarto para ir al fondo del pasillo donde estaba el baño, al asomarse muchas de las preguntas que tenía sobre su compañero de cuarto parecieron responderse en ese momento. Porqué ver a Lotor, con su largo cabello envuelto en una desordenada cebolla sobre su cabeza, apretando con temblorosa fuerza los lados del lavabo inclinando hacía este, escupiendo pétalos tras pétalos de _flores rosas_ hizo a Keith sonreír en alivio.

Después de muchos años batallando con su enfermedad, Keith sintió que no estaba solo en ese terrible mundo.

-_Entonces, ¿Tienes Hanahaki? _–Preguntó Keith a pesar de ser obvio, después de ayudar a Lotor a moverse hacía la pequeña sala, dándole un vaso de agua con un par de sus pastillas que sabían le ayudaría.

Lotor murmuro aceptando el vaso y las pastillas, metiéndolas en la boca antes de tomarse toda el agua en un largo sorbo, suspirando agotado.

-_Sí_ –Su voz sonaba ronca, dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla en frente. Se recargó en el sofá cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás viendo hacía el techo, como si este pudiera darle respuesta a todo su predicamento.- _Creo que ya tengo suficiente en mi vida, entonces viene el destino y me lanza una enfermedad que el margen de que ocurra es de uno en un millón._

-_Bienvenido al uno en el millón_ –Decía Keith con una sonrisa, sentándose a lo indio sobre el sofá a su lado.- _No hay muchos como nosotros aquí, así que debemos mantenernos juntos._

Por un par de segundos se formó un silencio entre ambos, no uno incómodo sino digiriendo la información que tenían por delante. Keith había tenido sus sospechas acerca de que Lotor pudiera tener hanahaki, desde el momento en que encontró esos pétalos rosas en el suelo de aquel salón de fiesta en Cuba, a las situaciones en su día a día. El cómo Lotor siempre estaba curioso de sus medicinas pero creyendo que sería de mala educación preguntarle, el cómo Lotor tosía disimuladamente para no hacer ruido, el cómo Lotor limpiaba todo tan insistentemente en especial esos lugares en donde había tosido.

El cómo Keith, en más de una ocasión, había encontrado pétalos rosas flotando en el agua del inodoro.

Y Keith sabía que Lotor ya sospechaba que él tuviera la enfermedad también, era una persona observadora y se había estado fijando en él desde que empezaron a vivir juntos.

-_¿Desde cuándo? _–Preguntó Keith una vez más, mirando hacía su amigo. Lotor cerró los ojos un momento bajando su cabeza, exhalando por su nariz antes de responderle.

-_Debo estar acercándome al año_ –Abrió sus ojos frunciendo su ceño, haciendo cálculo mental del tiempo que tenía escupiendo esos pétalos.- _Alrededor de ocho o nueve meses._

-_Así que estas en la etapa temprana del crecimiento, eso está bien, es la menos problemática_ –Keith se rio por lo bajo, sintiendo su pecho retumbar por aquel simple gesto.- _¿Y quién es? La persona, me refiero…_

Lotor inhalo hondo por su nariz volviendo a cerrar los ojos, una media sonrisa apareciendo en sus morenas facciones, sonrisa cargada de un poco de arrepentimiento.

-_Allura _–Decía con voz demasiado suave, como si tuviera miedo de decir esa voz tan alto que partiría algo muy frágil que cuelga en la distancia entre él y ella.- _Siempre ha sido ella, no creo que exista alguien más así._

_¡Oh, como Keith podía entender ese sentimiento!_

-_Justo ahora nuestra situación es complicada_ –Paso su mano por su rostro, restregándolo con parsimonia. Se le veía cansado, justo como él.- _No creo, que yo sintiendo algo por ella sea lo que necesita justo ahora._

Lo otro que Keith se había fijado, es como el adulto a su lado solía ver hacía Allura con la misma cantidad de amor y anhelo envuelto en sus ojos. Allura parecía inalcanzable para cualquiera, una _diosa_ caminando entre meros mortales que si se atrevían verla por mucho tiempo se enceguecían, pero Lotor parecía ser el único a su altura, Lotor parecía tener el valor de mirarle sin temer a quedarse ciego porqué él también era un ser etéreo. Sin embargo, Keith tampoco sabía cuál era la situación complicada en la que ambos estaban envueltos, no entendía por qué Lotor siempre estaba dudoso de acercarse a ella cuando la veía pasar por el campus junto a Romelle. Ni entendía por qué Allura se ponía toda nerviosa y evasiva cuando Lotor estaba cerca.

Debía existir una historia detrás de ello, más no sentía que fuera educado preguntarle sobre eso justo ahora, en cambio Keith le pregunto otra cosa que estaba entre sus miles de hipótesis.

-_¿Le dijiste a Allura de tu enfermedad? _

-_No lo creo_ –Lotor frunció el ceño nuevamente, levantando su muñeca derecha para verla. Keith ya sabía que nombre decía ahí, así que no tenía necesidad de inclinarse para verlo.- _Acxa lo sabe, pero confió en que ella no se lo haya dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposa._

De nuevo se quedó todo en silencio, Keith no sabía que preguntarle ahora a Lotor, suponiendo que ahora le tocaba a él preguntar cuando le sintió moverse en el sofá, girando todo su cuerpo para poder verlo mejor.

-_¿Y qué hay de ti? _–Lotor preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, se le veía más relajado que al principio.- _¿Desde cuándo?_

Exhalando por su nariz, colocó su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los aleteos de las mariposas, sin importar que tantos pétalos escupiera, que tantas alas de mariposas destrozara dentro de él las mariposas seguían en aumento. Todos los días salía una nueva, por cada minúscula acción que su alma gemela hiciera en su presencia, que no importa con que tanta fuerza las raíces apretaran en sus pulmones ellas seguían revoloteando, tan necias y obstinadas, justo como _él_.

-_Cuatro años_ –Keith vio hacía su regazo no queriendo ver a Lotor, que había abierto los ojos en gran sorpresa por su respuesta.- _¿Te gustaría ver mis radiografías?_

Le pregunto casual, como si le estuviera preguntando si quería ver el nuevo meme que Pidge le había enviado, no a punto de mostrarle una parte de su vida. Sabía que Lotor era de naturaleza curiosa, estaba reflejado en sus ojos azules que brillaban cuando hacía un nuevo descubrimiento, en su rostro que se iluminaba cuando un nuevo plan para la preservación del medio ambiente era propuesto en la facultad de su carrera. Pero Lotor, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo acercarse a algo nuevo con un rostro neutro en vez de una mirada llena de lastima hacía él.

Por lo que, cuando Keith tomo el valor de verlo al rostro, fue que sintió alivio profundo al ver que Lotor solo asentía su cabeza con solo un brillo en sus ojos en todo su serio rostro.

Keith se dirigió a su cuarto sacando la carpeta con las nuevas radiografías que se había sacado hace un par de meses atrás, en una clínica local pagando con su propio dinero en vez del seguro de su hermano, y tuvo que pegarlas en la madera de su cama para que Lance no las viera cuando venía de visita. Al regresar a la pequeña sala le extendió la carpeta amarilla hacía el otro, volviendo a sentarse a su lado esta vez con las piernas dobladas abrazándolas, recostando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Lotor sacó una de ellas colocándola hacia arriba, a contra luz del foco que había en el techo, en ella estaba la indiscutible imagen de un par de pulmones sobrecargado de líneas que se extendía a todas partes que parecía no dejaban ni una esquina a salvo.

Sus pulmones parecían estar quebrados.

-_Varias de las raíces perforaron mis pulmones un poco,_ -Keith decía con una media sonrisa, agotada.- _E incluso, llegaron a rodear mi corazón hace un tiempo._

Lotor vio una por una las radiografías sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento en su rostro, al concluir las guardo todas dentro de la carpeta con sumo cuidado dejándolas en la mesa. Volvió a poner sus manos sobre su regazo, respirando hondo cerrando una vez más sus ojos.

-_Keith _–Le había dicho con suavidad, girando su rostro para cuando abrió sus ojos, bajando sus cejas mostrando lo que en verdad sentía en todo el asunto: Preocupación, y consideración.- _Debes estar aguantando mucho dolor._

No era una pregunta sino una confirmación, y eso hizo que algo en Keith se rompiera un poco.

-_Cada día…_ –Su sonrisa era temblorosa, parpadeando un par de veces al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a arder.- _Cada maldito día es una tortura, peor de la que cualquiera pudiera estar pasando._

Lo único que mantenía a Keith en pie era la media botella de analgésicos que se tomaba todos los días para poder simplemente levantarse de su cama. Cada nuevo día tenía que caminar entre los demás con normalidad ocultando el hecho de que sus piernas flaqueaban y su mente le pedía a gritos que se tirara al suelo gritando de dolor hasta que su garganta se rasgara. Agradecía esas tontas lecciones que Lance le había dado sobre el maquillaje, no sabía que existiría una época en donde se preocuparía por ocultar la palidez de su rostro además de las fuertes ojeras que cargaba. Nadie batía un ojo cuando Keith aparecía en el salón de clases usando un tapabocas, tosiendo de vez en cuando con su mano temblorosa sosteniendo su lápiz porqué todos catalogaban eso como normal, el típico cansancio de un estudiante de astrofísica en especial si pasaba por la época de los parciales.

Muchas veces Keith se reía, histérico, no entendiendo lo jodidamente bueno que se había vuelto para engañar a todos ¡Y eso que el actor entre los dos siempre fue Lance!

-_Tuve que abandonar el equipo de futbol de mi vieja escuela _–Keith restregó sus ojos con los nudillos de su mano, recordando que antes le había contado eso a Lotor por sin detallarle por qué.- _¿T-Te acuerdas que te dije que lo hice con la excusa de concentrarme más en mi último año de preparatoria para ir a Arus? El entrenador me creyó e hicieron una celebración de despedida para mí, cuando la verdad abandone el equipo porqué ya no podía correr tanto como quisiera sin sentir que mi pecho se abriría en dos o que necesitaba pararme cada cinco minutos para recuperar el aliento._

Lotor tarareó comprensivo, Keith por siempre estará agradecido por eso.

-_¿En verdad crees que Lance no te amé? _–Preguntó él, más en curiosidad que regañándole. En otras circunstancias Keith hubiera girado para verle con su ceño fruncido por lo _equivocado_ que estaba con aquella pregunta usando toda su determinación para hacerle ver lo contrario, en cambio se rio en histeria, una burbuja estallando en su pecho que no sabía que tenía acumulada desde hace mucho.

¿Y que no era esto una gran ironía? ¿Qué no era su vida desde hace cuatro años una simple y burda burla de lo que acontecía?

¡Keith estaba sufriendo por amor! Y entonces alguien le pregunta si Lance no lo amaba.

-_¡Lance me ama! _–Decía entre frenéticas risillas, tosiendo un par de veces dejando que los pétalos azules salieran libre de su boca. Le tomo un par de bocanadas recuperar su aliento, limpiando las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus parpados con la manga de su camisa.- _Tan obstinado y rencoroso como pueda verse, Lance en realidad es alguien que ama con mucha fuerza, él ama a sus familia, a sus amigos, a cada nueva persona que forma parte de su vida, y sé que me ama a mí también…_

Keith bajó su vista hacía su muñeca, en donde el nombre de su alma gemela seguía haciendo fuerte contraste con la palidez de su piel, y que, alrededor del nombre como si tuviera la parte inferior de un marco sosteniéndolo, una serie de diminutas mariposas multicolores lo adornaban. Meses antes de comenzar la universidad, Lance quiso que ambos se tatuaran algo sobre sus marcas de alma, algo que fuera simplemente de ellos.

Lance se tatuó un león tribal en tinta negra, salvo por su melena en un tono rojo sangre. Mientras que Keith se tatuó esa serie de mariposas que parecían revolotear bajo el nombre de Lance, porqué solo las mariposas podían definir su amor hacía él.

Grácil, frágil, _libre._

-_… Pero mi amor por él no es el mismo que él por mí_ –Sorbía su nariz, volviendo a limpiar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin su permiso. Sintió que Lotor puso una mano sobre su hombro buscando reconfortarlo, siendo él una persona que solía mantener su distancia de cualquier clase de contacto físico, ese gesto significaba que Lotor confiaba lo suficiente en él como para acercarse a ayudarlo.

Una vez más, Keith estaría por siempre agradecido con él.

-_Solo conozco a Lance de las muchas veces que viene a invadir nuestro departamento, y se que tiene unas fuertes opiniones sobre mí _–Comentó Lotor subiendo una ceja, haciendo a Keith resoplar con gracia.- _E incluso yo puedo ver lo importante que eres para él, ¿No piensas decirle nunca lo que sientes?_

-_Estaba pensando, que quizá sea ya tiempo de que le diga_ –Volvió a sorber su nariz, pasando su mano por su cabello enredando sus hebras oscuras entre sus dedos.- _Y también, creo que es tiempo de darle fin a esto… _-Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, apoyando su espalda en el sofá para poner una mano sobre su pecho.-_… Con la operación._

La operación que lo salvará del hanahaki, a cambio de sacrificar sus sentimientos por Lance en el proceso. Quizá sea lo mejor para ambos, si Lance lo rechazaba después de confesarle entonces sería lo suficiente para Keith, se haría la operación sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Solo así, podría seguir viviendo su día a día amando a Lance, de la misma forma que Lance lo amaba a él.

-_Tan solo…_ -Keith subió su cabeza, viendo al techo. Apretando sus labios que temblaban, más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Sus dedos apretando la tela de su camisa, sobre su pecho. Su voz sonando quebradizo, como la situación en la que estaba.- _T-Tan solo quiero conservar un poco, solo un poco más, estos sentimientos; ¿Esta tan mal eso?_

-_No lo creo_ –Lotor se movió en el sofá para estar totalmente al lado de Keith, la mano que se había alejado hace unos minutos anteriores volviendo a encontrar su lugar en su hombro, dándole un apretón.- _Creo que es admirable, que hayas soportado y sigas soportando todo este dolor por él, al mismo tiempo que creo que eres un estúpido por haber tardado tanto en decírselo._

Keith se rio por eso, Lotor sonrió ladino.

-_Yo haría lo mismo, en realidad. Soportar esto que crece en mi pecho por mantener mi amor hacía Allura. Y quizá tú y yo no seamos tan cercanos, pero puedo ofrecerte mi apoyo para cuando decidas dar el paso en hacerlo._

Keith bajó sus piernas, usando sus dos manos para limpiar su rostro inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos. De alguna forma, haber hablado con Lotor sobre eso le quito un peso de encima, metafórico claro, la presión que estaba comenzando a sentir en su pecho le decía que su dosis de analgésicos estaba a punto de acabar.

-_Hay un par de personas que también debo decirles sobre esto, he evadido cada una de sus preguntas en todos estos años, a veces me sorprendo en como lo logré sin soltar nada, considerando que ellos pueden ser tan insistente como yo de obstinado_ –Keith rascó su nuca, girando a ver hacía Lotor con una tímida sonrisa.- _¿Estaría mal si te pido que me acompañes cuando tenga que decírselo?_

-_Para nada_ –Y él le respondió, negando su cabeza.

La semana siguiente, ambos había ido a una de las cafeterías cerca del campus universitario, en una pequeña mesa en donde solo podían caber cuatro personas: Él y Lotor de un lado, Adam y Shiro del otro.

-_¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros?_ –Adam fue el que preguntó, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. Keith vio solo por un mísero segundo el _anillo de compromiso_ que el hombre tenía en el dedo de su mano derecha.

Keith miró hacía Lotor luego de eso, Lotor solo le vio asintiendo una vez con su cabeza, un ademán que le decía “_Esta bien, yo estoy aquí si necesitas apoyo_”. Inhalando un poco, adentro sus dedos en los tirantes del tapaboca que traía puesto, y tal como sucedió cuando descubrió lo que tenía en aquel mínimo consultorio, los pétalos azules cayeron grácilmente sobre la mesa sobresaltando al par de adultos que abrieron su boca en sorpresa.

-_Keith_ –Shiro empezó, viendo hacía los pétalos y luego hacía él una vez más. Sus cejas descendiendo en preocupación.- _¿Qué es esto?_

_“Bueno, aquí va nada, supongo…”_

-_¿Qué tanto saben de la enfermedad de Hanahaki?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Esos que creyeron que lo de la flor se trataba de Lance o Allura, lo siento mucho (¿¿¿???)**
> 
> **FACTS:**
> 
> **(1) Me da risa que cuando pensé en Lotor siendo alguien que sabe muchos idiomas estaba pensando en qué clase de trabajo ponerle que vaya acorde a él y automáticamente me vino lo de “Lotor absolutamente abusaría de su poder en los idiomas para sacar provecho” LMAO.**
> 
> **(2) Keith gana dinero ayudando a Lotor a revisar las traducciones que hace en japonés porqué japonés es básicamente su segunda lengua.**
> 
> **(3) Creo que es bien claro que Lance no le tiene tanto aprecio a Lotor *SNORT***
> 
> **(4) Keith y Lance son estudiantes de primer semestre, Lotor (Y Allura) van por el octavo semestre de sus respectivas carreras.**
> 
> **(5) No se me ocurrió mucho que clase de carrera ponerle a Lotor, solo sé que tiene que ver con la preservación del medio ambiente.**


	7. Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Supongo que así es el amor, se aferra a ti mucho peor que una enfermedad.”_
> 
> _“Al menos una enfermedad puede ser curable, el amor es permanente, es permanente…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _¡Buenas, buenas!_ **
> 
> ** _Espero que la hayan pasado bonito en las fiestas junto a sus familias, amigos, ser(es) especial(es); que hayan comido mucho y descansado lo suficiente. Y que hayan logrado sobrevivir estos dos años que duro Enero (¿?). Al fin les traigo el cap 7 de PdM como había prometido, me disculpan si me tarde mucho pero fue que me forzaron a ver una serie de chinos homosexuales y ahora soy creyente de esa religión (???)._ **
> 
> ** _La verdad no tengo mucho que decir sino que espero disfruten el capítulo, y que lo siento mucho (???)._ **

Esta sería la parte en donde todos asumirían que Keith prefería evitar a Lance a toda costa en vez de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Y eso es lo interesante de este punto, por qué no lo hizo, es decir; _¿Conocen a Lance?_ Es imposible evitarlo, y lo que menos Keith quería era estar lejos de su alma gemela. Aun así Keith si estaba evitando decirle a Lance tanto lo que sentía como la enfermedad que estaba, cada día que pasaba, consumiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Todo porqué quería conservar sus sentimientos por él, cosa que Keith consideraba muy importantes y valiosos.

Siguió con su rutina habitual en su vida universitaria, siguió yendo a sus clases con normalidad, siguió asistiendo a cualquier invitación para tomar un café o comer algo que sus amigos le proponían, actuando con normalidad ante los demás a pesar de evadir a toda costa preguntas sobre el tapabocas que ahora tenía _veinticuatro-siete_ en su rostro o por qué hablaba tan bajito, faltándole el aliento apenas pronunciaba un máximo de diez palabras.

Para el mundo seguía siendo este chico raro de astrofísica, ahora solo con nuevos detalles en su apariencia de “chico malo”.

Su condición física iba de mal en peor, y de peor a _muchísimo peor_. Era de esperarse que las medicinas que antes al menos ayudaban a calmar esa sensación de crecimiento en su pecho, ahora no le hiciera efecto alguno, como ya no veía necesidad de seguir usando todos esos medicamentos se los termino regalando todos a Lotor, quien ya llegó a la etapa de la enfermedad en dónde apenas caminaba una cuadra y se agotaba.

Keith ya no podía subir un escalón sin sentir que se iba a desmayar.

(Y casi se desmayaba una vez, tan obstinado creyendo que podía subir hacía su departamento sin la ayuda de nadie, teniendo que llamar a Lotor para que le ayudara a subir los otros cuatro pisos siendo cargado por el adulto en su espalda).

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo mal que estaba por qué podía verlo todos los días cuando estaba frente al espejo. La excesiva palidez en su piel que lo hacía ver gris en vez de blanco como tal, las fuertes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos haciéndolos ver como dos cuencas vacías, había perdido peso, y su cabello había perdido brillo según lo que el mismo Lance le comentaba. Además, estaba muy consciente de que sus síntomas habían empeorado, ya no le era raro el simple hecho de que al suspirar centenares de pétalos salieran de su boca sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Una vez asustó al pobre de Lotor que pasaba frente a él cuando le dio por estornudar, creando una bola de pétalos azules que salieron disparados como bala de un cañón, gruñendo por el terrible dolor y esfuerzo que hizo en su apretado pecho como su destruida garganta.

Keith ya no se sorprendía, cuando al toser algunas de esos pétalos venían manchados de rojo. Encontrar manchas de sangre en su almohada todas las mañanas solo le decía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Y entre más pasaba el tiempo más se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez: “_Necesito hablar con Lance, necesito decirle sobre todo esto…_”

Decírselo antes de que alguno de los demás lo haga. Hunk, sorprendentemente, no había soltado la sopa en todos esos años, quizá porqué tenía a Shay que le detenía a pesar de ver en sus ojos lo mucho que ella también quería decirlo. Pidge seguía molestándole sin parar que debía hablar con Lance, y escucharla gruñir frustrada por el celular cuando le decía que no pudo hacerlo por _vigésima vez._ Adam y Shiro, los dos eran más silenciosos, aunque Keith sabía muy bien que su hermano solo estaba esperando la llamada de Keith para proseguir con su plan de la operación, encargándose de todo los preparativos necesarios e ignorando una tras otra vez las suplicas de Keith de que le pagaría por ello apenas pudiera.

Lotor estaba silencioso también, pero sabía por la manera en como solía empujarlo con sutileza hacía Lance cuando lo tenía cerca, él también buscaba hacer que hablara.

Y Allura, hermosa persona que era, le había tomado una vez de la muñeca, jalándola con ella hacía su departamento que compartía con Romelle. Le hizo sentarse con ella en su sofá, y habló. Habló por una hora, por dos horas, por tres horas, por _cuatro horas_ seguidos en donde no solo le explico su situación con Lotor –La cual, en verdad, era más complicada de lo que creía.- y lo muy importante que era Lance para ella sino que Keith también lo era, poniéndolos a ambos en su pedestal de grandes amigos, y lo mucho que le dolía saber lo tanto que Keith estaba sufriendo por amor.

Keith ni siquiera estaba sorprendido de que Hunk le contara a ella sobre su Hanahaki, y que Allura prometiera tampoco decir nada a pesar de que no le debe nada por ese pequeño malentendido.

-_Yo sé que entre todas las cosas que estás pensando ahora, lo que más sientes es miedo, de que Lance te vaya a rechazar y de que eso destruirá la amistad que tienen _–Allura tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, dándole un suave apretón, una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacía Keith.- _Lance está preocupado por ti, Keith, todo lo estamos pero él más. Habla con él, no porqué Lance merezca saber la verdad ni por qué tu merezcas ese rechazo, sino porqué ustedes son almas gemelas, en las buenas y en las malas, si estás tan seguro de que Lance te quiere entonces él no te va a abandonar solo por qué no sienta lo mismo por ti, tú eres tan importante como él como Lance lo es para ti._

Keith por siempre negará que lloro como un bebé en frente de Allura. Allura por siempre recordara con mucha gracia y un tanto de mortificación como Keith término llenando su blusa favorita de mocos.

-_¿Qué hay de ti y Lotor? _–Se atrevió a preguntar con su voz rasposa. Su garganta ya no podía producir su voz con su entonación normal, no desde que empezó a escupir sangre. Había momentos en donde hasta olvidaba como sonaba su voz antes de todo esto- _¿Piensas reparar su relación aun sabiendo que llevara tiempo y esfuerzo en arreglar todos esos errores?_

La sorpresa fue que Allura no desvió su rostro para evitar responder la pregunta. Aquellos ojos azules con un tinte rosa lo veían con una fuerte determinación que resplandecía en todo su rostro, levantando su mentón con seguridad y enarcando sus cejas con confianza.

-_Sí, lo haré. Si hay algo en lo que en verdad soy buena, es que no me voy a rendir tan fácil._

Es probable, que esas palabras que venían de alguien como ella, fueron que le dieron el valor a Keith de hablar con Lance.

Por ello, Keith se puso sus metafóricos pantalones de niño grande, tomando su celular para llamar a Lance y decirles en qué lugar verse y a qué hora. Su celular de repente se encendió, vibrando con intensidad que hizo a Keith sobresaltarse con un mudo chillido, casi queriendo lanzar el aparato lejos de su mano cuando se fijó en quién le había enviado ese mensaje de texto.

La persona que en verdad menos se esperaba que lo hiciera, que hizo que su corazón golpeteara con fuerza bajo su tórax.

**Shakira:**   
_Tenemos que hablar._

(En otras circunstancia, Keith hubiera dicho una broma sobre que Shakira quería hablar con él de algo importante, sin embargo la situación era muy delicada como para ello).

Keith inhalo un poco, tosió por tres minutos seguidos, luego volvió a inhalar otra vez viendo hacía el mensaje de Lance en su celular, no había ninguna maldita forma de que pudiera salvarse de esto. Keith de nuevo volvió a colocarse sus metafóricos pantalones de niño grande, colocarse sus pantalones reales, ponerse su siempre confiable tapabocas guardando sus llaves y celular en sus bolsillos, no sin antes regresarle el mensaje a Lance que le diría que lo vería en quince minutos en la plaza principal del campus.

El camino de su complejo residencial a dicha plaza en realidad era menos de quince minutos, pero Keith necesitaba ese tiempo para poder respirar con normalidad, cuando la combinación del hanahaki con la ansiedad hacían estragos en su pecho que le tomaba al menos cinco minutos componerse para poder seguir avanzando, jadeando con fuerza con cada paso que daba hacía adelante.

Entre tosidos y pausas, había llegado a su destino: La pequeña plaza en medio del campus de la universidad, la cual tenía centenares de mesas de picnic que los alumnos podían usar para comer, hacer sus trabajos o quedarse dormidos en las bancas o sobre la mesa, en especial en épocas de parciales. Y Lance, por supuesto, estaba sentado en la mesa bajo el árbol, que daba una perfecta mezcla de sombra y frescura placentera; esa era la mesa que usualmente veía a varios alumnos pelearse para obtenerla.

(Una vez Lance y él se tiraron sobre un tipo llamado _Sendak_ para quitarle la mesa, un tipo que era el cuádruple de grande que ellos pero aun así lo lograron derribar.

Fue increíble).

-_Keith_ –Lance le saludó con una expresión seria, demasiado seria en su usual alegre rostro. Ya con eso era suficiente para que las alarmas mentales de Keith se encendieran con la fuerza de mil vatios.

-_Lance_ –Le saludó de igual forma, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que su voz no sonase temblorosa. Sentándose frente a su amigo, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, juntándolas para evitar que temblaran.- _Así que, ¿Qué quieres hablar?_

Lance, en un principio, no le dijo nada. Sus ojos azules parecían analizarlo, entrecerrándose al momento en que cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho todavía muy serio. Keith tragó un poco, buscando controlar cada uno de sus tics que pudiera delatarle lo nervioso que estaba, sintiendo el sudor descender de sus sienes.

-_Keith_ –Lance dijo de nuevo, tan solo poniéndolo más alerta.- _Hay algo que no estás diciéndome, ¿Cierto?_

Keith contuvo su respiración por unos míseros segundos, las miles de mariposas en su pecho buscando esconderse lo más que podían entre las raíces que cubrían cada rincón de sus pulmones. _Este es el momento_, pensó; _es el momento de decirle de una vez por todas lo que pasa._

Cuando Keith abrió su boca para responder, ningún sonido más que el aire pasando fue lo que salió. Cerró su boca con fuerza, gruñendo mentalmente llamándose una vez más un_ cobarde_ por no poder seguir adelante, agitando su pierna de arriba abajo, busco abrir su boca una vez más para intentar hablar, agradecía que el tapabocas le ayudara a ocultar media parte de su rostro para que evitar que Lance lo viera haciendo el ridículo.

-_… S-Sí, hay algo _–Dijo con mucho esfuerzo, carraspeando su boca un par de veces antes de bajar su mirada a la mesa, queriendo ver hacía cualquier cosa menos la cara de decepción de Lance.- _H-Hay, algo que te estoy ocultando, l-lo siento…_

Escuchó a su alma gemela bufar audiblemente, se imaginaba su ceño fruncido también.

-_¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿En vez de explicarme de que se trata todo esto? _–Lance espetó, Keith se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como eso simple fuera una cachetada para él.- _Quiero que me expliques que te está pasando, ahora._

-_E-Es medio complicado, _-No sabía por qué estaba casi susurrando eso, o porqué seguía buscando desviar el tema cuando Lance ya lo había atrapado y lo tenía ahí en frente. Paso una mano por su nuca, rascándolo como tic nervioso.- _No sé cómo explicártelo…_

Keith mentalmente se dio otra cachetada por su estúpida cobardía. _Vamos imbécil, se un hombre ¡SE UN HOMBRE!_

-_¿Y la mejor forma de explicármelo es desviar el tema lo suficiente como para que no pregunte, verdad? _–Los largos dedos de Lance le tomaron del mentón, obligándolo a que lo vea a los ojos. A ese rostro lleno de decepción con sus cejas fruncidas.- _Te das cuenta de que te conozco desde que tenemos siete años ¿Eh?_

-_Lo sé…_ -Keith trago en seco, tragándose un par de pétalos que habían escalado por su garganta.- _Perdona…_

-_¡Deja de pedir perdón y empieza a hablar! _–Lance golpeo con su puño la mesa haciendo a Keith sobresaltarse. Lance lo dejó, dándole su espacio y cruzando sus brazos una vez más.- _¿Sabes lo horrible que es darte cuenta que eres el único del grupo de tus amigos que parece que no conoce nada sobre su alma gemela mientras los demás SI?_ –Gruño entre dientes, tirando sus brazos hacía arriba.- _¡De repente Lotor se volvió extrañamente protector contigo! Hunk, Pidge, Shay; ¡Todos ellos me envían estas indirectas para que hable contigo y cuando lo hago tu solo NO QUIERES HABLAR! Tus dos hermanos suelen llamarme a MÍ para preguntar por TI, ¿Y sabes que les digo? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que les digo?_

Keith clavó su mirada en la mesa dejando que la estúpida culpa lo bañara de pies a cabeza, quizá en verdad se merecía que Lance le rechazara después de todo.

-_… Les digo que te vez triste _–Keith jadeo en asombro, levantando su cabeza para ver hacía su amigo. La expresión seria y molesta que tenía Lance en su rostro se esfumo un poco, al suavizar su entrecejo para darle paso a la tristeza.- _Y enfermo, y ¿Honestamente? Enojado también, como si estuvieras enojado con alguien en particular…_

Lance rio por lo bajo, pero era una risa adolorida y vacía que destruyo algo más dentro del corazón de Keith, rascando su nuca.

-_Dime, ¿Estas…_

-_¡¡No estoy enojado contigo!! _–Keith saltó antes de que Lance pudiera completar esa pregunta, tosiendo varias veces por el esfuerzo que le puso a su garganta con aquello, cuando recupero su aliento fue que siguió hablando.- _No lo estoy, ni con nadie de nuestros amigos, soy yo; ¡Estoy enojado conmigo mismo! ¡Porque soy un tremendo estúpido y deje que esto durara por mucho tiempo!_

Tuvo que físicamente darse un par de minutos para recuperarse, porque haber dicho todo eso gasto la cantidad mínima de oxígeno que tenía en sus pulmones. Jadeaba con fuerza, y sin pensarlo mucho se quitó su tapabocas para poder dar con más facilidad bocanadas de aire.

Claro que, al hacer eso varios de los pétalos azules con leves manchas rojas se movieran con el tapabocas, algunos cayendo sobre la mesa.

En la mesa, donde Lance podía verlo con facilidad.

-_¿Qué es ESTO? _–Lance preguntó asombrado, tomando entre sus finos dedos un par de pétalos para poder examinarlos más de cerca.- _Keith, ¿Qué es esto?_

-_Esto,_ -Señalo hacia su boca, con cada jadeo que daba varios pétalos salían, asombrando aún más a Lance.- _Es lo que no quería decirte, esto es lo que oculte por cuatro largos años._

-_Espera-- ¡¿CUATRO AÑOS?! _–Miró hacía su mano, la que tenía los pétalos entre sus dedos, y prácticamente puso su mano sobre el rostro de Keith.- _¡¿Has estado, no sé, escupiendo PÉTALOS por cuatro años?! ¿¿Qué es esto?? ¿¿Es una mutación?? ¡¿Es cáncer?! Oh por dios Keith ¡¿TE ESTAS MURIENDO?!_

Keith tuvo que soltar una carcajada por ello, sintiéndose ridículamente aliviado de ver que Lance volvía a ser, pues, Lance, tan dramático como siempre. Tosió entre cada carcajada, entre cada tosido más y más pétalos salían sin control alguno, asustando más al pobre Lance que le pedía que parara de seguir escupiendo una flora y tuvo que pararse para sentarse a su lado, para darle palmadas en su espalda.

(No respondió nada sobre lo de morir).

-_N-No es cáncer,_ -Carraspeó un par de veces, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.- _A veces sueño con que lo sea, me hubiera ahorrado un par de cosas._

-_Entonces, ¿Qué es?_ –Lance miraba a la mesa, la incontable cantidad de pétalos que todavía miraba con una mezcla de asombro y horror.

-_Hanahaki _–Decía Keith, con una cansada sonrisa.- _Una rara enfermedad que por supuesto a mí me dio._

-_Y, ¿Sabes qué fue lo que te lo causó?_

En ese momento Keith cerró su boca en una fina línea desviando sus ojos hacía otra parte menos en Lance. Había logrado dar un gran paso ese día, por fin le había mostrado lo que tenía, su misteriosa enfermedad ya no era un misterio para su alma gemela, ya podía decirle que no era su culpa que lo tuviera, si solo da un pequeño paso más hacia delante podría confesarse de una vez, dejarle todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos en sus manos para que Lance los contemplara y decidiera que hacer con ellos. Luego, podía seguir adelante, continuar con la idea de la operación y ser solo el amigo que Lance necesitaba sin ningún otro tipo de sentimiento que lo complicara.

Solo necesitaba hacer eso y acabaría con el infierno que fueron esos cuatro años, tan solo eso…

… ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía abrir su boca para decirle todo de una vez? ¿Por qué se aferraba a unos sentimientos que solo le causaban daño?

_“Supongo que así es el amor, se aferra a ti mucho peor que una enfermedad.”_

_“Al menos una enfermedad puede ser curable, el amor es permanente, es permanente…”_

Una cálida mano se colocó sobre su mejilla haciéndolo voltear su rostro de nuevo hacía la otra persona que le acompañaba. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Lance pegó su frente con la de Keith para compartir esa cercanía entre ambos. En sus azules, muy azules ojos, podía ver la misma suplica que existía desde hace un tiempo, esa que le pidió incontables veces que le hablara. Con lo cerca que estaban Keith podía ver los detalles en Lance que solo él conocía, como las ligeras pestañas largas, o la cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha de cuando Lance intentó ponerse un piercing y fallo miserablemente, las pecas sobre su nariz que solo se veían si estabas así de cerca, el brillo en sus labios que no dudaba era de los humectantes que Lance tenia.

-_Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿Verdad?_ –Lance prácticamente susurró para él y solo para él. Su aliento rozaba sus labios, teniendo ese aroma característico de fresas y piñas del único _smoothie_ que valía la pena comprar en la cafetería de esta escuela.

Keith puso su propia mano sobre la nuca de Lance, jugando con los pequeños rulos marrones que tenía, eran suaves, como la piel de Lance también lo era.

-_Puedes hablar de mi sobre lo que quieras, lo sabes_ –Lance susurró otra vez, suplicando con sus ojos de nuevo.

_“No sé si podré hablar sobre mis sentimientos…_

_Pero quizá puedo mostrárselos.”_

Y eso hizo Keith.

Basto con un simple empujoncillo en la nuca de Lance y angular un poco su rostro para que sus labios se conectaran. Eran suaves también, y Lance totalmente estaba usando un humectante labial, probablemente la posición en la que estaban era incomoda, Keith no tenía práctica alguna en el arte de besar siquiera.

Pero fue _perfecto_, al menos para él.

Se separó a los pocos segundos abriendo sus ojos –Sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado.- viendo al rostro de su alma gemela. Lance tenía sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca, el sonrojo en su rostro mostraba mejor sus pecas, su mano había abandonado su mejilla para aferrarse a la camisa de Keith con temblorosa fuerza.

-_K-Keith, yo…_

-_Shhh _–Le calló, solo para volver a besarlo una segunda vez. Y una tercera vez. Y una cuarta vez.

Fue por la tercera o cuarta vez que Lance por fin reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando, lo que hizo sorprendió más a Keith que el mismo Lance pues este lo jalo para estar todavía más cerca posible de él que básicamente sus pechos estaban pegados el uno al otro. Puso sus suaves cálidas manos en el cuello de Keith, e inclinando mejor su cabeza abrió más su boca solo para profundizar el _quinto, sexto, séptimo…_

Keith estaba gritando al tope de lo que sus pobres pulmones le permitían, por dentro, porqué todavía no le caía en sí que Lance le estaba correspondiendo el beso, habiéndose preparado para lo que veía como un inminente rechazo. Tampoco tenía certeza alguna de cuánto tiempo paso besándolo, cuanto tiempo pasaron besándose el uno al otro, y no le importaba.

Porqué en cada nuevo beso que daba estaba soltando cuatro largos años de doloroso, incondicional, desesperado _amor_ que se obligó a ocultar en lo profundo de su propio ser.

(_Si sabía a smoothie de piñas y fresas_).

Es probable, que piensen que esta es la parte en donde su enfermedad mágicamente es curada por el poder de ese mismo ahora…

_Si tan solo fuese tan fácil._

Las mariposas en su pecho, alocadas por la cantidad de emociones que tenía en ese momento, revoloteaban entre las raíces del hanahaki. Había tantas de ellas en un espacio tan comprimido que buscaban con desespero la forma de poder volar con mayor libertad, golpeándose contra las raíces con tanta fuerza que algunas de ellas fueron quebradas; y algunas de ellas fueron subiendo hacía su garganta, al igual que las mariposas que peleaban para poder salir hacía la libertad.

Keith tuvo que separarse de Lance, tomándolo de los hombros tirándolo con fuerza hacía atrás que Lance casi se caía de la banca por la impresión y por el súbito movimiento.

Y Keith se había inclinado hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos en su pecho mientras tosía y tosía, cada vez con más dificultad la siguiente vez. Una mano fue para su garganta, entre tosidos empezó a tener arcadas que estaba seguro que había alertado a Lance, tratando de calmar algo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba.

Con una fuerte arcada que le dolió más de lo que nunca antes le había dolido, es que escupió lo que había en su garganta, alarmando más al pobre Lance que a sí mismo.

En medio de ambos, una gran chanco de sangre coagulada mezclada con una descomunal cantidad de pétalos azules y, por si fuera poco, trozos de _raíces._

Keith no paro de seguir tosiendo aun después de haber sacado eso, de su boca no paro de salir pétalos tras pétalos tras pétalos, entre tosidos había por lo menos dos arcadas que traían más sangre y raíces. Con desespero, sus uñas rasgaron en su pecho sobre la tela y en su garganta como si físicamente pudiera sacarse aquello que le estaba causando demasiado dolor y agonía. Abrió su boca tratando de forzarse a llevar aire en sus pulmones queriendo calmar todo: Su agonía, su miedo, su desespero, su ansiedad…

No podía respirar.

Una y otra vez lo intentó, pero no podía.

No podía.

** _¡No podía!_ **

Sin caer mucho en por qué se levantó de la banca, cayendo en cuanta de que fue una mala idea cuando a su alrededor todo empezó a tambalearse, su visión oscurecerse cada momento, solo sabía que quería lo que estaba destruyendo su pecho fuera, quería poder gritar sino fuera que el único sonido que podía hacer era como el de gárgaras al tener tanta sangre en su boca. De alguna forma creyó escuchar… Algo, algo llamarle muchas veces, cuando giro su rostro todo lo que veía borroso oscureció repentinamente, cuando la luz regreso estaba viendo hacía el cielo.

Por alguna razón ya no sentía dolor, pero podía sentir otras cosas más, como algo suave tocándolo o lo que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Qué raro, muy raro. No recuerda en qué momento se había acostado en algo tan rustico para ver hacía el cielo.

El cielo era… Azul.

Muy azul.

Le gustaba ese color; azul, como el del cielo durante el día.

O el de esas _mariposas_ que volaban sobre él. Miles, miles de hermosas mariposas azules que navegaban frente a sus ojos. Quizá eran las mariposas aquello que lo estaba tocando, cuando descendían a rozar sobre su piel. Qué extraño, por alguna razón, sus ojos se sentían tan agotados, pero él quería seguir viendo ese azul.

De nuevo, por alguna razón, sentía que algo lo estaba llamando pero lo que sea que fuese estaba muy lejos para discernir sus palabras, y él estaba muy cansado para prestarle mejor atención a ello.

Él solo quería seguir viendo ese hermoso azul que le recordaba una cosa, una cosa muy importante para él.

Azul, hermoso azul, como el cielo.

Azul, hermoso, como las miles de mariposas que danzaban frente a sus ojos.

Azul; _¡Como las flores!_ Bellas flores azules… No sabe por qué estaba pensando en flores, pero sabía que le gustaban, mucho, eran importantes, demasiado.

Azul, le gustaba ese color, le recordaba a algo, algo importante.

_¿Había otras voces llamándole?_ No importaba, no tenía nada de porqué preocuparse mientras estuviera cerca de ese color, que es importante para él, como las mariposas y las flores. Sintió de nuevo esos toques suaves en su rostro, sus cansados ojos lograron enfocarse de eso que había ignorado hasta ahora.

Ojos azules que lo estaban viendo. Le gustan. _Los ama._

¡Y eran tan azules!

_“La..ce…”_

Tan…

..Tan…

… **Azul**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lance, marcando al 911:** **_AUXILIO ME ESTABA BESANDO CON MI CASI-NOVIO Y DE REPENTE EMPEZÓ A ESCUPIR FLORES NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO_**
> 
> **Facts:**
> 
> **(1)** Este cap fue un tremendo pain in the ass, me encanta que tenía el principio y el final ya hecho pero en medio no me convencía y lo cambie varias veces xDDD 
> 
> **(2)** ¿Qué pasa con el Lotura de fondo? Sintonícenos en los siguientes dos capítulos para saber el desenlace (¿?)
> 
> **(3)** Por si no lo sabían, cuando pasas por mucho dolor, llega un momento en donde tu mente solo se desconecta y dejas de sentirlo, es un mecanismo de defensa que mucho tiene que ver con la adrenalina que generamos en el cuerpo.
> 
> **(4)** Tanto por el dolor como por la pérdida de sangre, la persona puede: Alucinar o delirar por ello. Así que si, Keith estaba delirando.
> 
> **(5)** Lance tuvo tres infartos en ese mismo momento.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
_L E T T H E S U F F E R B E G I N :')_  
**


End file.
